


Road Work

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Toby finds a diversion while stopped for roadconstruction.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Road Work

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/index.html

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Rating: Um, R?

 

Archive: Sure.

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Toby finds a diversion while stopped for road

construction.

 

Notes: This is AU, inspired by my own very long wait while road

work was going on today. Unfortunately, my flagman looked

nothing like Chris. *Very* unbeta'd.

 

Road Work

by Maddie

 

Tobias Beecher was fuming. He had first let his father talk him into going out to the back of beyond to see a client, an old friend who needed "special handling". That in itself had went fine. Then on the way back, his air conditioner had gone out. And now, due to road construction on some two-lane highway in the middle of nowhere, Toby was stuck in a hot car in the middle of summer. Letting the windows down helped very little, as there was no breeze blowing.

 

As he sat there, the only car in line, he took off his jacket and loosened his tie, trying for some relief from the heat, only wanting to get back to his motel room for a cool shower, and - - please, Lord - - actual air conditioning. He glared at the flagman, hoping in some wholly illogical way it would make him turn his sign from "stop" to "slow". Then he took a good look at the man holding the sign. He wore a white tank top and jeans, sturdy work boots on his feet. Close to Toby's age and height, but obviously he worked out. As Toby watched, the man reached down to pick up a bottle of water. He took a huge drink before pouring the rest over his head, letting it course down his muscular body, staring, smirking, really, at Toby the whole time. Toby watched, mouth wide open, as the stranger ran his hand under his shirt, stroking his chest and abdomen, licking his lips. Toby swallowed convulsively, not sure this was actually happening, convinced it might be a mirage. It had been a while, too long actually, since he'd had sex, and the show the sexy flagman was putting on was starting to... affect him. The man pushed his shirt up, revealing a taut chest, which he continued to stroke, flicking a nipple now and then, still staring intently at Toby. When Toby finally managed to pull his gaze from the man's slick chest, he saw the show was affecting him also, if the bulge in his tight jeans was any indication. Toby's hand went to his own erection as the man slid his hand into the waistband of his jeans. Just then, the radio the man wore at his side squawked alarmingly, causing Toby to sit straight up. The man picked up the radio and spoke into it. Then he reached into his back pocket for a notepad. He sauntered over to Toby's car.

 

"Got a pen?" He asked in a sexy tone.

 

"Pen?" Toby asked, confused, and very distracted by the look in the man's deep blue eyes.

 

"Yeah, you know, to write with?" The man said, laughing.

 

"Oh, sure," Toby said, blushing now. He picked up the one he kept in the cubby in the dash and handed it to him with a shaky hand.

 

The man smiled, wrote something on the pad and handed the pen back. He tore off the sheet of paper, handed it to Toby and walked back to his post. He turned his sign around, to "slow" as Toby sat there trying to process what had happened. The sound of a car horn blaring in the stillness brought him back to reality. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see a car behind him now. He shook his head to clear it, then put his car in gear and drove down the road. He stopped a few miles later, pulling over to read the note. It had a name - - Chris Keller - - a phone number, and one sentence. "Call me tonight and we'll finish what I started."

 

Toby smiled and turned back out onto the road. His evening had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	2. Night at the Hotel

Title: Road Work 2: Night at the Hotel

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/index.html

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Rating: NC-17

 

Archive: Sure.

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is

intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Chris fulfills his promise to Toby.

 

Notes: Yes, they're still doing road work here, so I had time to plot!

Thanks to Ahavia for beta.

 

Road Work 2: Night at the Hotel 

by Maddie

 

Tobias Beecher sat, phone in hand, trying to get the courage up to call Chris Keller. Since he'd gotten back to his hotel, he'd had a shower, dinner, and had done a lot of thinking. The rational part of his mind wasn't sure he wanted to call a man who would shamelessly put on a show like Chris had earlier in the day. However, the part of Toby's mind that kept flashing back to Keller running his hands over his chest, stomach, and then further down, that part desperately wanted to call. Toby wondered what would've happened if the squawk of the radio hadn't interrupted them. And the promise written on the piece of paper he held in his hand—"We'll finish what I started"—that's what decided it for Toby. He punched in the numbers before he lost his nerve.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Yes, this is... Is this Chris, Chris Keller?" Toby asked.

 

"Yeah?" The voice said, sounding vaguely annoyed now.

 

"This is... you don't know my name... Tobias Beecher. From today... the road construction, I had to wait?" Toby finished miserably, feeling like an idiot.

 

"Ah," Chris said. "I remember. Wouldn't have pegged you for a Tobias, though. That's too stuffy. Bet it's your grandfather's name, huh?"

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

"Well, I'm gonna call you Toby. Now, Toby, did you call because you wanted to finish what I started?" Chris practically purred.

 

"Yes," Toby said weakly. "Ah, yes, I did," he said, fervently hoping this hadn't all been a joke, Chris Keller's own unique way to break the monotony of road work.

 

"Okay, Toby, where are you?"

 

"Where? Oh, in Fairview, at the Fairview hotel."

 

"Room number?"

 

"412."

 

"I'll be right there."

 

"But —" Toby started to say, but Chris had already hung up.

 

And since he hadn't asked, he had no idea exactly how long it would take for Chris to arrive. Then he realized he was still wearing only a towel. He jumped up to slip on jeans and a light blue polo shirt. Then he paced until Chris knocked at the door.

 

Toby went to open the door, trying not to stare too obviously. Chris looked as good as he had earlier, in jeans and a white t-shirt, and the same boots as before.

 

"Hi, Toby. Could I come in?" Chris asked, smirking.

 

"Oh, yeah, come in," Toby said, stepping back.

 

"I didn't know if you had anything to drink, so I brought beer," Chris said, holding up a six pack of bottled beer.

 

"That's fine. Please, sit down."

 

They sat opposite each other in the not-quite-comfortable hotel chairs. Chris offered Toby a beer, which he took, grateful to have something to focus on other than Chris. They drank in silence for several minutes, Toby very ill at ease, and a little annoyed to see that Chris seemed very comfortable.

 

"So, Toby," Chris said, "you usually call up men you don't know to come have sex?"

 

Toby's eyes widened as he felt anger blossom. "No. Do you put on a show for everyone you stop?"

 

"Nah. Just repressed rich boys," Chris laughed. "Come here."

 

"Maybe I've changed my mind," Toby said with a huff.

 

"You have not. Get the fuck over here. I wanna kiss you. I have ever since I first saw you."

 

Toby wanted to argue some more, but his body betrayed him, moving towards Chris of its own volition. When Toby got close, Chris pulled him down into his lap and kissed him. It started off surprisingly gentle, but as Toby relaxed, Chris plundered his mouth with abandon. Toby was bit dizzy when it was over.

 

"Forgive me?" Chris said, turning the full force of his smile on Toby.

 

Toby couldn't resist smiling back.

 

"Besides," Chris said, "I like repressed rich boys."

 

Toby stood up, hands on his hips. "I'm not —"

 

"Shh, calm down," Chris said, getting to his feet also. "It's just... well, you looked so buttoned up earlier. I can tell you've got a beautiful body. You shouldn't hide it," Chris said seductively. "Take your shirt off for me, Toby."

 

Toby blushed and looked down. "Look, Chris, I..."

 

Chris took Toby's chin in his hand and forced it back up. "Uh-uh. You got your show, now I want mine. Take it off."

 

Toby, still blushing, took his shirt off, throwing it into his empty chair.

 

"Aw, baby, see, I knew you'd be gorgeous under there," Chris said, reaching out to run a hand over Toby's smooth chest. "See what you do to me?" Chris said, taking Toby's hand and placing it on his erection. He pulled Toby close and whispered in his ear. "Were you hard for me today?"

 

"Oh, God, yes," Toby moaned.

 

"Wanna know what I was thinking about today?" Chris asked, nuzzling Toby's ear.

 

"Wh... what?"

 

"Your hands on me, touching me all over, getting me so hot. You gettin' hard for me again, Toby?" Chris asked him as his hand moved down to Toby's crotch.

 

"Yesss!" Toby hissed as Chris fondled his hard cock.

 

Chris moved away. "Come on, baby, we're seriously overdressed here," he laughed as he whipped off his t-shirt, then leaned down to unlace his boots. He toed them off and slipped his jeans down, leaving him in black bikini briefs.

 

Toby looked at Chris, mouth opening as he felt a flush creep up his body.

 

"Like what you see?" Chris said, running a hand down his chest.

 

"Chris, you're gorgeous! But..."

 

"But what?"

 

"But, why me? I mean, I'm sure you could have anyone you want."

 

"Toby, do you know how many people I see everyday? There was just something about you."

 

"I looked like a repressed rich boy who needed to get laid?" Toby asked a little bitterly.

 

"No. You looked really hot. I wanted you. Can't it be just that simple?" Chris said, as his hand went to the waistband of Toby's jeans. "Take these off?"

 

Toby sighed, but did as Chris asked, standing self-consciously in his white boxers.

 

Chris took a long look at Toby, moving from head to toe and back again. As Toby was about to escape to the bathroom, Chris said with a smile, "See, it's a shame to cover all that up. I knew you'd be this hot. Let me touch you?" Chris said, his voice dropping to a low, seductive purr. Toby nodded and Chris ran his hands over Toby's chest, smiling even bigger as the nipples came erect as his fingers skimmed over them. Chris then reached out to cup the back of Toby's head, pulling him close for another dizzying kiss. He rubbed against Toby, grinding their cloth-covered cocks together. Chris groaned before pulling away to slip his briefs off. He pulled Toby's boxers off before he could even protest.

 

"Oh, baby, I gotta taste that beautiful cock," Chris said, getting to his knees in front of Toby. He licked at the head of Toby's cock, teasing it before engulfing it fully, causing Toby's knees to go weak. Chris steadied him, holding tightly to the blond's slim hips. He kneaded the plump cheeks as he sucked enthusiastically at Toby's cock.

 

"Chris, oh God, Chris, I'm gonna..." Toby yelled as he started to come. Chris kept his mouth on Toby, swallowing everything he had to offer.

 

"Jesus, Chris," Toby said, holding onto Chris's shoulders.

 

"I know, baby, come on," Chris said, leading Toby to the bed and climbing in beside him.

 

Toby blushed as he said, "Chris, that was... great. Do you want me to...?"

 

"Let's take it slowly. Just touch me. Don't be shy. I ain't gonna break."

 

Toby reached out shyly to touch Chris's muscular chest, trailing his fingers over hardening nipples.

 

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you do it today," Toby admitted.

 

"That feels good," Chris said, "but I meant what I said. I won't break."

 

Toby flicked his index finger against Chris's erect nipple. Chris's head rolled back as he hissed. Pleased with the reaction, Toby did the same to the other nipple, then let his hand trail own to Chris's leaking cock. He wrapped his hand around it, pumping it gently. Chris let Toby do that briefly before tugging him back up for a kiss that left Toby breathless.

 

"I love the way you kiss," Toby said when he could speak again.

 

Chris smiled, moving to Toby's neck, to lick and suck gently before asking, "Can I mark you?"

 

Toby moaned an emphatic "Yes!" as Chris kept licking, finally sucking hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder, leaving a purple mark in his wake, before moving to lick at Toby's collarbone.

 

Chris kept up his oral ministrations until Toby was moaning constantly and writhing beneath him. He moved back, gaining Toby's full attention.

 

"Chris, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing's wrong, baby, but I gotta ask — you ever been fucked by a man?"

 

"No."

 

"I wanna fuck you real bad, Toby. Will you let me?"

 

"Yes," Toby said, "I'll let you. I want you to."

 

"I promise I'll make it good, baby. Turn over for me?"

 

Toby dutifully turned over, but despite what he'd just said, tensed when he felt Chris move behind him.

 

"Shh, it's okay, Toby. We're gonna go slow," Chris soothed as he ran his hands over Toby's back, stopping to massage his tense shoulders. When he had Toby calmed, he moved back to Toby's magnificent ass.

 

"Toby, you need me to stop, just say so, all right?"

 

"Okay."

 

"Just relax, baby, I'm gonna take care of you," Chris crooned as he licked a trail down Toby's lower back, all the way to his anus. Toby gasped.

 

"Hold that thought, Toby," Chris said as he climbed off the bed.

 

"Chris, where are you going?"

 

"Just gettin' lube and a rubber, baby," Chris said, settling back beside Toby. Chris used plenty of lube and went slowly, arousing Toby as he got him ready. He sought out Toby's prostate, grinning as Toby reacted as if he'd touched an electric current.

 

"Toby, baby, you have no idea how you're turning me on."

 

Toby shivered as Chris added another finger to the one inside him. "This is incredible, Chris. Fuck me now?"

 

"Okay, baby, whatever you say," Chris said as he rolled on a condom and got behind Toby. "Turn over for me. I wanna see you."

 

Toby turned over and Chris urged him to pull his legs up, taking the weight on his shoulders. "You look so sexy like that, Toby," Chris said as he looked at his incredibly aroused lover, all sweaty and flushed, his weeping cock bobbing against his belly.

 

Toby, nearly incoherent, whimpered, "Please, Chris, now?"

 

"Now, baby," Chris said, lining up his cock with Toby's hole, pushing in oh-so-slowly, watching Toby's face for any sign of discomfort. He stopped once or twice as pain flickered across Toby's face, until Toby was able to nod for him to go on. Soon, Chris was in all the way, and was still until Toby opened his eyes and looked at him. Toby was struck by the intense look of desire on Chris's face, and especially in his eyes, which were dark with arousal. Chris started to thrust slowly, eyes still on Toby, watching the way Toby's eyes widened as he was assailed with all new sensations. He thrust harder, adjusting the angle to brush Toby's prostate with each thrust. Chris was rewarded when Toby shrieked, a look of pleasure suffusing his features. Chris picked up the pace after that, reaching for Toby's cock, pumping him in time to his rhythm.

 

"I'm not gonna last much longer, baby. Ready to come for me?"

 

Toby moaned as Chris steadily pumped his cock. "Yes, Chris, make me come."

 

Chris slammed into Toby harder than ever, still jerking him off, and soon Toby erupted all over them, yelling Chris's name as he came. That set Chris off and he came hard inside his now sated lover, shuddering as he murmured "Toby" over and over.

 

Chris waited a minute for his heart to stop pounding, then carefully eased out of Toby, disposing of the condom, then going to the bathroom for a washcloth, which he brought back and used to gently clean Toby. He slipped back in bed, smiling at Toby, who had the sweetest expression on his face.

 

Toby moved closer to Chris, and Chris obligingly opened his arms, pulling him close. "That was amazing, Chris. I never knew... I mean, it's never been like that."

 

"Aw, baby, no one ever made you feel like that?" Chris asked, smoothing Toby's sweaty hair. "That's a waste. You're too sexy not to be fucked like that."

 

Toby looked away, blushing.

 

"Uh-uh," Chris said. "I just had my dick up your ass, and you're embarrassed about that? You gotta learn how to accept a compliment, Toby."

 

"I just — I'm not... like you."

 

"Whatta you mean, like me?"

 

"I'm not — you're gorgeous, Chris."

 

"So are you, baby! What's got you thinking you're not?"

 

"People don't give me a second look, Chris."

 

"Well, they don't know what they're missing. 'Specially when you're all hot to get fucked," Chris teased. "Go to sleep now," Chris said softly.

 

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

 

"I'll be here," Chris said, giving Toby a light kiss.

 

Toby snuggled closer, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

When he awoke in the morning, he was sore but felt almost serene. Until he realized Chris was no longer beside him. A quick look in the bathroom confirmed Chris was gone. Toby fell back onto the bed, disappointed.

 

\- TBC -


	3. The Day After

Title: Road Work 3: The Day After

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Rating: NC-17

 

Archive: Sure.

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement

is intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Chris and Toby deal with their feelings after their

night together.

 

Notes: Thanks to Ahavia and Haven for beta and their great

ideas.

 

Road Work 3: Day After

 

Tobias Beecher lay in bed wondering what he'd done to make Chris Keller break his promise to be there when he woke up. Possibly, he'd been disappointed by Toby's inexperience. Or, maybe he realized Toby wasn't really all that hot, something Toby had long suspected. But Chris had been so effusive in his compliments.

 

Toby got up to shower, and continued to ponder the reason for Chris's early departure. By the time he was dressed and packing to leave, he was starting to get angry. After all, wasn't Chris the one who'd instigated this whole thing, with his little show out on the highway? Toby had been innocently, at least for a little while, sitting in his car. As he started the drive home, Toby became more and more determined to put the night before out of his mind. He would forget about Chris Keller and get back to his life, such as it was.

 

Chris wasn't having such a great morning, either. He'd lain awake all night, watching Toby sleep, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Even though he had went into it intending for it to be a one night stand, he had told Toby the truth: there had been something about him. But Chris also understood that guys like Toby didn't fall for guys like him. Finding someone to screw was easy, but finding a guy who didn't bore him after a couple of days was another story. And he knew Toby was out of his league. What he hadn't counted on was how shy and sweet Toby would be. He'd told Toby the truth when he told him he was hot. That was part of the reason for the show, giving Toby his phone number. He never realized Toby would affect him so in the short time they were together. But the expression on his face after Chris kissed him, the trust in his eyes when Chris asked to fuck him, and his shy admission that it had never been like that for him — it all touched Chris in a way he couldn't explain.

 

So he had lain there, Toby lying trustingly in his arms, and some time near dawn, he'd known he would leave Toby before he awoke. He told himself he didn't want to deal with the awkwardness that sometimes followed a one night stand. In truth, he couldn't face the possibility that Toby regretted the night before. So he'd crept out and left Toby without a word.

 

Now here he was, miserable, hot and unable to think of anything except Toby. Once this morning, he'd almost let a line of cars go, with another already headed toward them on the one-lane road. And he'd lost track of how many people had honked at him.

 

As Toby headed out of town, his thoughts were still of Chris. He was angry, but even so, desperately wanted just one more glimpse of him. He turned in the direction of the road construction he'd encountered the day before. Soon, he saw the familiar orange signs that announced there was road work ahead. Toby figured he could see Chris one more time, and show him how he felt about him.

 

Toby ended up third in line. He looked at Chris, who seemed both bored and distracted. He knew the exact moment Chris saw him. Chris's mouth fell open and he stared for a minute, then looked away. He didn't look back, but Toby kept his eyes firmly on Chris, angered all over again by Chris's apparent attempt to ignore him. When Chris turned his flag around to let the line of cars go by, Toby followed the others, but as he got close to Chris, he drove by dangerously close, and gave Chris the finger as he passed. Chris jumped back, and stared at Toby in disbelief. Then he got angry.

 

Right before he looked up to see Toby back in line, Chris had been rooting around in his pocket for the business card he'd taken from Toby's wallet before he'd left that morning. Imagining for a minute that he would call Toby, maybe explain that he had to leave for work and Toby looked so peaceful he couldn't wake him. And maybe he would suggest they could see each other again. Lost in that lovely daydream, he looked up and saw Toby. He was shocked for a moment, but then looked away. Had Toby come back because he did want to see him again? He couldn't look back, that would be very bad for his concentration, and possibly embarrassing if he stared too long at Toby. He waited for the signal to let the cars go, then turned his sign around. Maybe Toby would stop and tell him something. As Toby drove toward him, his heart soared. Then when Toby almost hit him and kept going, accompanied by a rude gesture, Chris was shocked. Then he got angry, as much at himself for hoping as at Toby for what he did. He stood there, trying to calm down, knowing there was nothing he could do now. But after work...

 

Toby had managed to keep the superior feeling he had almost until he got home. He stopped by his apartment to drop off his bag and dress for work. He stared at his neck as he dressed in front of the full length mirror. The purple mark Chris had left was stark against his pale skin. Naturally, that made him think of how it got there. By the time he headed to the office, he was feeling hurt all over again.

 

His father came in shortly after he arrived.

 

"Toby, you're back. I don't even have to ask how it went. Mrs. Clark called this morning. She's staying with the firm, and wants you to handle all her legal affairs."

 

"That's great, Dad," Toby said, without much enthusiasm.

 

It didn't slow Harrison Beecher down. He did grow annoyed with having to repeat everything for Toby, whose attention kept wandering.

 

"Toby, is anything the matter?"

 

Toby only shook his head, blushing, unable to tell his father what was distracting him. Soon, Harrison left, and Toby got to work. He somehow managed to make it through the day, not fucking up anything too badly, even though he thought of Chris all day. He couldn't help but think of him. He sat at his desk all day doing paperwork, and every time he shifted in his seat, the burn in his ass reminded him of the night before.

 

Toby got out of the office at a little after six. As he walked out the door, very preoccupied, he almost walked right into the object of his thoughts.

 

"Chris?! What are you doing here? How do you know where I work?"

 

Ignoring Toby's latter question, Chris said angrily, "I'm here because of the stunt you pulled this morning! What the hell were you thinking?"

 

"I was thinking I was mad at you. Did you not get that?" Toby asked, angry now himself. People were starting to stare at them. Toby lowered his voice. "Can we do this somewhere else?"

 

"Where?"

 

"My apartment's near here."

 

"I'll follow you."

 

Toby drove home, Chris right behind him on his motorcycle. Neither man spoke as Toby led them up to his apartment. Toby stood aside and let Chris enter first. He looked around the living room, pleasantly surprised at how simply the place was decorated. Good quality furniture, but nothing lavish like Chris would've expected.

 

Toby dropped his briefcase in a chair and took off his jacket, laying it across the back. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked politely.

 

Chris had to laugh.

 

"What?"

 

"Not ten minutes ago, we were at each other's throats. And now you're so polite, asking me if I want a drink."

 

"Well, it's how I was raised," Toby replied with a huff. "Look, Chris, I was angry — I am angry with you."

 

"So am I! You tried to run over me, then you gave me the finger."

 

"I admit, it was immature —"

 

"No shit."

 

"Listen, Chris, I was trying to apologize."

 

"Not anymore?"

 

"Well, with your attitude —"

 

"My attitude? I didn't do anything to you!"

 

"You didn't — get out," Toby said tightly.

 

"What?"

 

"Get out!" Toby yelled, anger showing. "'Didn't do anything,'" Toby sneered. "You..." All at once, Toby deflated. He sank into a chair. "Just go, Chris," he said softly.

 

"Wait, Toby..."

 

"You hurt me, Chris," Toby said as softly as before. "You told me you'd be there this morning, and I believed you. Then I woke up, and you were gone. I figured I... disappointed you. It hurt."

 

Chris gasped. "Toby, no! It wasn't like that." He sat on the coffee table in front of Toby. Chris didn't even consider telling him the lie he'd been planning earlier. If Toby could be this honest, so could he. "Toby, I thought you'd hate me."

 

"Hate you?" Toby asked, confused.

 

"I was sure you'd wake up and regret what we did. I couldn't face that, and I ran away."

 

"Chris, I didn't regret it. Not a minute of it. You made me feel so... wanted, desired. I haven't felt that way in so long."

 

Chris put his hands on Toby's. "I know that now. I'm sorry, Toby."

 

Toby looked away, then jumped up to walk over to the window, but not before Chris saw what looked like tears glittering in Toby's eyes.

 

"Toby, baby..." Chris said, going to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to do that."

 

Chris put his hand on Toby's shoulder, expecting an angry response. Instead, Toby turned to look at him, his blue eyes brimming with tears.

 

Chris put his arm around Toby's shoulders. "Come here, come with me," Chris said, leading Toby to the couch. They sat down and Chris pulled Toby into his arms. "Baby, I'm sorry, I fucked up," Chris said as he smoothed Toby's hair. "I was a coward. I couldn't deal with the thought that last night didn't mean as much to you as it did to me."

 

Toby looked up at Chris. "What did it mean to you?"

 

"I... you need to understand something, Toby. When you asked me why I chose you, I told you the truth. There was something about you. Toby, what I did, the little show I put on for you... I have done stuff like that before. I've have had a lot of one night stands. I don't mean to hurt you by saying that, but that is how this started out. I just didn't know how you would affect me, Toby," Chris said, stroking Toby's cheek. "And I figured you would regret it the next morning, and maybe you would be angry. I couldn't take it. And anyway, I know guys like you don't end up with guys like me."

 

Toby pulled away from Chris and sat up. "Guys like me? What does that mean?"

 

"Well, rich guys."

 

"Are we back to that again? Chris, you don't really know anything about me."

 

"I know you're rich. I know I work road construction. What could we have in common?"

 

"I don't know," Toby said. "We haven't really done enough talking to find out. I can't believe you still think of me as just another repressed rich boy."

 

Chris shook his head. "I don't, Toby. I just... I'm trying to look at this objectively. We live in two different worlds. How could this possibly work?"

 

"It won't if you don't give it a chance. It seems you're just determined it won't work."

 

"Toby, all we have in common right now is great sex."

 

Toby grinned at that. "Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe this didn't start out the right way. Do you want it to be more than that, Chris?"

 

Chris stared at Toby for a few seconds, processing what Toby asked him. "Oh, yes," he breathed.

 

"Well, what do we do now, then?"

 

Chris thought for a minute. "Would you go out with me? Or I could make you dinner."

 

"Okay. When?"

 

"Tomorrow's Friday. Saturday night?"

 

"Okay. Will you kiss me now?"

 

Chris grinned. "Yeah, I can do that." Chris put his hands on Toby's shoulders, and touched his mouth to Toby's, just brushing his lips. "How's that?"

 

Toby looked at him, annoyed. "Like you did last night."

 

"Oh," Chris said, smirking now. "Okay." He pulled Toby back to him, kissing him with bruising force, tasting every part of Toby's mouth, sucking gently at his bottom lip before ending the kiss. "Like that?"

 

"How do you do that?"

 

"What?"

 

"Make me dizzy when you kiss me."

 

"It's just the loss of oxygen."

 

"I don't think so."

 

Chris pulled Toby back into his arms, holding him close as they sat there.

 

"Toby, I love this, but if I don't go now, I'm not going to."

 

Toby cupped Chris's cheek. "I'll be honest, I don't want you to go."

 

Chris groaned. "Baby, I'd love to, but I gotta get home. I've been wearing these clothes for a couple of days, I gotta feed my dog..."

 

"You'd better go, then. Because I'm not going to be able to resist you if you stay."

 

Chris laughed. "Me, too."

 

"We can wait two days, right?"

 

"Right." Chris stood up. Toby walked him to the door. "I'll see you Saturday night, around six?"

 

"Sure. Where do you live?"

 

"I'll call you tomorrow and give you directions."

 

"Don't you need my phone number?"

 

Chris grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I took a business card from your wallet this morning."

 

Toby smiled. "Oh. So that's how you knew where I worked."

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay. And Chris?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"One more kiss before you go?"

 

Chris was more than happy to oblige.

 

"Wow," Toby said, "Are you sure we have to be adults about this?"

 

"Yep. Just remember, babe — when I'm jerkin' off tonight, I'll be thinking of you."

 

Toby laughed. "Same here."

 

\- TBC -


	4. Dinner With Chris

Title: Road Work 4: Dinner With Chris

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/ 

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Rating: NC-17

 

Archive: Sure.

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is 

intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Chris and Toby have dinner together and deal with family.

 

Notes: Thanks to Ahavia and Haven for beta and their great ideas.

And look, Rifka! Twenty pages, finally.

 

Road Work 4: Dinner with Chris

 

After Chris left, Toby made himself a sandwich for dinner, grabbed a beer and sat in front of the TV. Nothing managed to hold his interest. He gave it up at ten and headed to bed. His thoughts kicked into overdrive then. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Chris. Chris in the road with his shirt pushed up, Chris kissing him breathless, Chris staring at him as he fucked him, his eyes black with desire. Toby's hand slipped down to his boxers, pushing them lower to free his swollen cock. He brought himself off, the image of Chris fucking him pushing him over the edge. He cleaned himself up with a handful of tissues and feel into a deep sleep.

 

Chris went home and fed his dog, a Rottweiler, giving him some extra attention to make up for his long absence. Then he went inside and microwaved some leftovers for his dinner. He was exhausted from two days of work without sleep, so he took a long shower, then went up to bed early.

 

Once Chris made it to bed, not even the overwhelming fatigue he felt kept his mind off Toby. After a half hour of a Toby-based porn montage running through his head, he gave up and did what he'd told Toby he would do — he jerked off, and was finally able to sleep.

 

The next morning, he awoke refreshed, and happy, thinking of his date with Toby the next night. He got dressed, and waited for his best friend and coworker, Augustus Hill, to pick him up.

 

A few minutes after Chris got in the car, Augustus looked at him critically.

 

"What?"

 

"You got laid last night, right? Thank God. You were a bastard all day yesterday."

 

"Fuck you! I did not get laid last night, and I was not a bastard."

 

"Come on, Keller. No one could even look at you yesterday. Now here you are, all smiling. You can't fool me. I've known you too long."

 

Chris looked at Augustus, his best friend since grade school. "Okay, I met someone."

 

"You're always meeting someone."

 

"Well, this one's different."

 

"So, come on, spill, what's she — or he — like?"

 

"He is a gorgeous blonde. And he's... Augustus, he's not like anyone I've ever met, man or woman. He's coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

 

Augustus smiled, having been through this with his friend before, hoping this time it was for real. "That's great, man, I hope it works out."

 

"Thanks."

 

Toby woke up smiling, then frowned, thinking how long it was before he's see Chris. He got dressed and headed to work, cheered by the fact that he would be hearing from Chris today.

 

Around nine, his secretary, Sarah, let him know there was a Chris Keller on the phone.

 

"Thank you, Sarah, put him through."

 

"Hi, Chris?"

 

"Toby. How are you?"

 

"I'm great, how about you?"

 

"Yeah, fine. I'm on my break. I wanted to give you directions to my place."

 

Toby grabbed a pen and paper. "Go ahead."

 

Chris gave him detailed directions. "Listen, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"Six, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay, goodbye then."

 

"Bye, Toby."

 

Toby hung up the phone just as his father walked in the door, without knocking. This practice of his father's annoyed Toby, especially considering it was his father who taught him to knock before entering a room. Toby didn't complain, still in a good mood from hearing Chris's voice.

 

"Good morning, Toby, how are you?"

 

"Fine, Dad, how are you?"

 

"I'm fine, too. You do seem to be in a better mood than yesterday. I came by to see if you wanted to have lunch today."

 

"Sure. I'm finishing up some of Mrs. Clark's stuff, but I should be done by twelve."

 

"All right, I'll meet you downstairs then."

 

They went to a nearby restaurant Toby's father favored. After they ordered, Harrison looked at Toby and commented, "You aren't working too hard are you, son?"

 

"No, Dad, I'm fine. I've uh, been up late for a couple of nights, but I'm fine."

 

"Well, your mother and I worry about you. We know you're still adjusting to the divorce..."

 

"It's been well over a year since it was final, Dad. I'm as over it as I ever will be."

 

"Well, in any case, your mother made me promise I would convince you to come for lunch on Sunday. Angus will be home."

 

Toby smiled. He missed his brother since he'd been away at law school. "I'll be there." Then he thought about the night he had planned with Chris. "Dad, if I'm late, start without me. I'll be there, though."

 

"All right."

 

Their food arrived, and they ate, talking about how different cases were going until it was time to go back to the office.

 

After work, Toby picked up Chinese for dinner. Once home, he changed into jeans and a t-shirt, forgoing shoes, and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Afterwards, he did a little cleaning, then lay down on the couch to read. He tried for an hour before putting the book down.

 

Restless, he got up and decided to do laundry. He went to the bedroom to get the dirty clothes he'd brought home with him from Fairview. As he opened his bag and began pulling out the soiled clothes, a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Toby grinned and picked it up. The morning before, he couldn't imagine why he brought Chris's note home with him. Now he was glad he did. He laid it carefully on his bedside table and took his dirty clothes to the washer.

 

After work, Augustus asked Chris if he wanted to stop off for a beer on the way home.

 

"Nah, I'm gonna try and work on the bathroom, get it finished. You better go home, too. I don't want you calling telling me Annabella kicked your ass for coming home late and drunk."

 

"Fuck you, Keller. I'll see you Monday."

 

Chris laughed, then let himself in his gate, stopping to scratch his dog behind the ears. Chris lived in the house he'd grown up in, inherited when his father died. It was an old farm-type house, which Chris was slowly restoring. Chris had done construction work with a building company some years before, and was glad for the experience now that he was working on his own house.

 

This afternoon, he was working on finishing up the bathroom. He had enlarged it, and installed a separate shower stall and garden tub. The bathroom walls were painted a pale peach, with blue and white accents that matched the tile, giving the room a southwestern feel. Chris was working on baseboard and trim this afternoon.

 

He stopped working around eight, and was about to take a shower when the phone rang.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Chris, it's Toby."

 

"Toby! How you doin'?"

 

"I'm good."

 

"Some of my directions not clear?"

 

"No, they were fine. I just... I didn't really call for any reason. I just wanted to hear your voice, Chris."

 

There was a lengthy silence from Chris's end.

 

"Chris? Are you there?"

 

"Yeah, I'm here, Toby. I'm glad you called."

 

"Yeah? So, what are you doing?"

 

"I just finished up the trim in my bathroom. I'm remodeling."

 

"And you're doing it yourself?"

 

"Yeah. I used to work with this construction company, and it's really come in handy."

 

"So, do I need to let you get back to that?"

 

"No, I'm done. I was about to take a shower."

 

"You worked up a sweat, huh?"

 

"Yeah, I don't have central air yet, and it's pretty hot in there."

 

"Hmm."

 

"What?"

 

"Just thinking of you all sweaty."

 

There was silence, then Chris laughed, low and sexy. "Yeah, I'm all sweaty. I had to take my shirt off. I'm standing here just wearing jeans. So what are you wearing, Toby?"

 

"T-shirt and jeans."

 

"Ah. And where are you?"

 

"I'm lying in bed. Where are you?"

 

"Standing in the kitchen. I'm going to move somewhere more comfortable. Why don't you take your shirt off?"

 

"Why?"

 

"'Cause I want you to run your hands over that gorgeous chest for me."

 

Toby exhaled sharply.

 

"You okay, baby?"

 

"Fine. I'm going to take my shirt off."

 

"You do that. I'm on the couch and I'm unzipping my jeans. You need to do that, too."

 

"Okay."

 

There was a pause, then Toby was back. "Okay, I'm here."

 

"Good. You running your hands over your chest? Imagine that I'm doing that to you, Toby."

 

"Oh, God, Chris..."

 

"And then," Chris continued, his voice raspy, "my hand goes down lower, to touch your beautiful cock. Thinking about touching you is making me hard. You hard for me, Toby?"

 

"Yes," Toby hissed.

 

"You touchin' yourself, baby? Thinkin' about me with my hand on you?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Now, tell me what you want me to do to you, Toby."

 

"Uh, Chris, I'm not very good at this kind of thing."

 

"Come on, baby, it's just me. You can tell me."

 

After a few seconds of hesitation, Toby said, "I... want you to suck me."

 

"Okay, baby, imagine I'm sucking you. I've got my mouth all the way down on your hard dick. Can you feel that?"

 

"Uhnn, yeah, Chris..."

 

Chris pumped his own cock as he listened to Toby's gasps and whimpers.

 

"That's it, baby, imagine you've got your hands on my head, fucking my mouth. You see that, Toby?"

 

"Oh yes, Chris, I'm so close."

 

"That's good, baby," Chris said, his own breathing becoming erratic. "I am, too. Come for me, Toby, imagine you're shooting down my throat."

 

Toby became incoherent at that point, but Chris wasn't exactly capable of speech either. After they came back down and cleaned themselves, Toby shyly said, "Chris, that was amazing. I've never done that before."

 

"You're a natural. I just wish you were here."

 

"Tomorrow night. And I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a very long day."

 

"You got that right."

 

"Well, I'm going to let you go now. I'll see you in... about 21 hours."

 

Chris laughed. "Okay. Good night, Toby. Sweet dreams."

 

"They will be now. Good night, Chris."

 

The next morning, Chris asked his sister Grace if he could ride along to the grocery store with her.

 

"I really appreciate this, Gracie," Chris told her as she helped him bring in his groceries.

 

"No problem, Chris, I don't mind helping you with stuff like this. I'm assuming you'll get your junker fixed eventually."

 

"That is not a junker," Chris said severely. "That is a classic 1966 Mustang convertible. And Ronnie is going to help me fix it up."

 

"Okay, whatever," Grace said, putting corn in the refrigerator. "It always amazes me that someone as clueless as Ronnie can actually fix stuff."

 

"Well, he works for beer, so that's good for me."

 

Grace laughed. She was a good six inches shorter than Chris, but shared her brother's intense blue eyes and dark hair, and kept hers cut almost as short. "So, who are you cooking for?"

 

"Aren't you nosey today?"

 

"Come on, Chris. You never have anyone over here, and you never cook for anyone except us. And you're happy. I say this one's special," Grace said knowingly.

 

"So, shouldn't you be getting home soon? Won't Jaz be missing you?"

 

Grace laughed. "No, Jaz is at work, doing payroll today. He won't be home for a few hours."

 

Grace's husband, Jaz Hoyt, co-owned a trucking company with his father. It was a true family business, his mother working there as a receptionist, and several cousins were drivers. Grace had worked there, and still helped out on occasion, but at the moment was going back to school to get her business degree.

 

"So, you want something to drink?" Chris asked.

 

"Nah, I really do have to get back. We've let the laundry pile up all week. Jaz had to fill in for a driver this week, and I've been busy with classes."

 

"You see Ma this week?"

 

"We went over Tuesday afternoon so Jaz could cut her grass. She was doing good."

 

"I'm planning to go over tomorrow."

 

"Okay. I'll see you later. And Chris? I was teasing you before. It's really good to see you so happy."

 

"Thanks, Gracie," Chris said, hugging her. "As soon as I can, I'll tell you all about it."

 

"Okay. Bye."

 

Toby spent his Saturday running errands — picking up dry cleaning, going by the bookstore for a book he'd ordered, and grocery shopping.

 

As the afternoon wore on, he started to obsess over what to wear. He was almost positive it would be casual, but Chris hadn't said. But what if he dressed down and Chris dressed up? He didn't want Chris to think he didn't feel like this date was as special as Chris did. Or, if he dressed up, and Chris didn't, then Chris would feel bad. He almost called Chris once, but then chided himself for acting like a teenage girl on her first date. He finally decided on khakis and a black polo shirt. He left early, to give himself plenty of time to find the house. It turned out to be unnecessary, as Chris's directions were easy to follow, and he managed to arrive only 15 minutes early.

 

Chris had described the place well, the cedar trees lining the property, the magnolia and weeping willow trees in the front yard. There was a chain link fence surrounding the house and large yard, and Toby soon saw why. A large dog ran from around back, barking furiously. Toby identified it as a Rottweiler, and thought that it must weigh at least 120 pounds. He got out of the car, but didn't make a move toward the gate until he saw Chris coming from around back.

 

"Moose, quiet!"

 

The dog ran to Chris to let his master scratch behind his ears.

 

"Toby. You found the place."

 

"Yeah. You give good directions. That's some dog."

 

"Sure is, ain't that right, boy?" Chris said, petting the large animal. "Come on in, Toby."

 

"You sure?"

 

"He won't hurt you. Come on," Chris said, holding the gate open.

 

Toby reluctantly walked in. Moose walked up to him, sniffing Toby, then nudged his hand. Toby reached out to pat his head.

 

"Damn," Chris said. "I've never seen him do that before. He usually doesn't like strangers."

 

"Huh." Toby looked at Chris, who was wearing a short sleeved white button-up shirt over blue jeans. Tight jeans.

 

"You look great, Chris."

 

"You're lookin' good yourself, Tobe. Come on in the house."

 

As soon as they were inside the door, Chris turned and pushed Toby against it, then kissed him.

 

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I left you the other day," Chris said.

 

"Oh, yeah," Toby said, "me, too."

 

"Come on in the kitchen. I haven't done anything in there, so it's still kind of... well, you'll see."

 

"Will you show me what you have done later?"

 

"Sure."

 

The kitchen was medium sized, with butcher block counters. But the walls were painted a pale orange color, and the floor was covered in linoleum with a tan design, which was ripped in spots.

 

"I told you it was bad. I plan to repaint the walls, and there's a real hardwood floor under this ugly linoleum. I want to redo it."

 

"So, you bought this place and decided to restore it?"

 

"Nah, I grew up here."

 

Toby looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

 

"Yeah. I got it when my dad died."

 

"I'm sorry about your dad."

 

"Thanks. It was fifteen years ago. A car accident," Chris said, going to the refrigerator. "Want a beer?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"Sit down. I've got the steaks marinating, and I've got some corn I'm grilling, too."

 

"Mmm, sounds good."

 

Chris went to check the grill, then came back for the steaks, allowing Toby to help him bring the steaks and corn out. They ate at the kitchen table, making small talk as they did, Chris telling him more about what he still planned to do to the house.

 

"And I wanna get rid of the wallpaper in the living room..." Chris was saying, when he noticed Toby staring at him. "What?"

 

"You have butter on your chin," Toby told him. Chris reached for a napkin, but Toby put his hand over Chris's. "I'll get it."

 

Toby went over and leaned down, licking the butter from Chris's chin and kissing him softly.

 

"Jesus, Toby," Chris said, pushing back from the table. "I guess I'm done."

 

"Me, too. Want to show me the bedroom now?"

 

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

 

Chris led Toby to the bedroom, turning on the light, and standing aside to let Toby enter. The walls were a light blue, the blinds and bedding a darker blue.

 

Toby ran his fingers over the trim around the door.

 

"This is nice, Chris. You're very talented."

 

"Thanks. My sister Grace did all the decorating, though. God only knows what it would look like if I had. But I enjoyed redoing it. I like the idea of taking something old and making it beautiful again."

 

"If you can do all this," Toby said, indicating the bedroom, "why are you doing road construction?"

 

"It's steady work, it pays well. I want to finish the house. I've always wanted to do that, restore houses, for a living, you know, have my own business."

 

"You could do that."

 

"That takes a lot of money, Toby. And, I dropped out of high school. I went back and got my GED, but still... Besides, I don't want to talk about that. Come here," Chris said, sitting down on the bed. After Toby joined him, Chris reached out to play with the curls at the back of Toby's neck. "So, can you stay over?"

 

Toby smiled and reached out to cup Chris's cheek. "I'd love to."

 

"Think we're moving too fast here?" Chris asked with a grin.

 

"Probably, but I want you too much to care," Toby said.

 

"I like the way you think, baby," Chris said as he pulled Toby close for a kiss.

 

"God, I love the way you kiss," Toby sighed.

 

"What else do you like, Toby? What else do you want me to do to you?"

 

Toby groaned. "Let me do something for you, Chris. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

 

"You sure, baby? We can go slow. You don't have to do this if you're not ready."

 

"I want to. Let me undress you?"

 

"Yeah, undress me, Toby."

 

Toby moved in front of Chris, taking his time unbuttoning his lover's shirt. He pushed the shirt down Chris's arms, then ran his hands across the sculpted chest, loving the way Chris shivered as his fingers made contact with his nipples.

 

"Stand up for me," Toby said, "and kick off your shoes."

 

Chris did as Toby asked, then Toby got to his knees and unzipped the tight jeans, pushing them and Chris's underwear down, allowing Chris to step out of them. Toby looked up at Chris reverently.

 

"Chris, you are so sexy."

 

"So are you, baby. Come up here and I'll show you just sexy I think you are."

 

Toby shook his head. "Uh-uh. This is for you. Look, Chris, I'm not very experienced. So, just... don't laugh."

 

"Baby, laughing is the last thing on my mind. I'm already hard from you just touching me."

 

Toby caught sight of the butterfly tattoo on Chris's upper thigh. He traced it with his finger. "When did you get this?"

 

Chris grimaced. "A long time ago. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

 

"It's cute," Toby said, leaning over to lick it.

 

"I was — ah, Toby — kinda going for sexy."

 

"Mmm. Cute and sexy," Toby agreed, moving over to Chris's cock. He licked lightly at the head and Chris shivered again. Satisfied with that reaction, he licked along the length of the hard shaft, this time eliciting a moan from Chris. Toby hesitantly put his mouth over the leaking cock, remembering the way Chris had done it to him. He went down too far and started to gag. He backed off quickly. "Sorry, Chris."

 

"You're trying too hard. Just take it easy, give your throat time to relax."

 

Toby tried again, doing better, not trying to take as much at once.

 

"Oh, fuck, baby, that's good," Chris said.

 

Toby got braver after that, and soon Chris was groaning, trying not to thrust into Toby's hot mouth.

 

Chris pulled back. "Don't make me come yet. I wanna fuck you, Toby. Can I?"

 

Toby stood up. "Oh, yes."

 

"Here, let's get you out of these," Chris said, helping Toby to undress.

 

When Toby was naked, Chris motioned him to the bed. "Lie down for me." Toby stretched out on the bed, his pale body stark against the dark blue sheets. Chris stroked Toby down his side, all the way to his knees. "Baby, I know I told you already, but you are gorgeous."

 

Toby blushed. "You make me feel that way."

 

"You are that way. I know you've been told that before."

 

Toby turned his head. "No, quite the opposite," Toby said, his voice flat. "Can we move on?"

 

Toby missed the look of sadness in Chris's eyes. He lay down beside Toby. "Yeah, we can move on. But, Toby? Whoever told you that is insane. You're beautiful," Chris said as he rubbed his hand over Toby's chest. He leaned over to lick at the dusky nipples. Toby hissed, head thrown back, as Chris sucked at each one, before moving down to swirl his tongue around Toby's belly button. Toby practically sat up, dislodging Chris.

 

"Ooh, somebody's ticklish," Chris said, delighted.

 

"Chris," Toby said, warning tone in his voice. "If you keep that up, I won't be responsible for my actions."

 

"Okay. I'll keep it in mind for later, when your reflexes are off." Chris moved back down again, this time going straight for Toby's cock.

 

"Oh, God, Chris, that is so good," Toby breathed.

 

Chris kept it up, bringing Toby almost to the point of orgasm before backing off.

 

"I wanna fuck you now, baby," Chris told him, reaching into the bedside table drawer for lube and a condom. "Pull your legs up for me."

 

Toby did, resting them on Chris's shoulders. Chris took it slowly, opening Toby up gently, then he slipped on the condom and prepared to enter his lover.

 

"You ready, baby?"

 

"Yeah, fuck me, Chris."

 

Toby was relaxed, and Chris slid in easily. "Ah, Jesus, Toby, you feel so good," Chris said, thrusting slowly. "I missed this, missed you."

 

"Me, too, Chris," Toby said, panting. "Fuck me harder?"

 

"Anything you want, baby," Chris said, thrusting harder. "Better?"

 

"Mmm, yesss," Toby hissed, rising up to meet each thrust.

 

"Toby, you look so hot right now," Chris told him, leaning down to kiss his sweaty lover. "I'm not gonna last much longer. Make yourself come for me, baby."

 

Toby, eyes locked with Chris's, reached for his cock, pumping it as Chris thrust harder and harder. They both came yelling each other's names. Chris managed to take off the condom and throw it away before he collapsed beside Toby. He rooted beside the bed and came up with his discarded underwear, which he used to clean Toby. They lay there, breathing slowly returning to normal.

 

Toby slid over into Chris's waiting arms, both falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

They slept late the next morning, waking up in each other's arms.

 

"Morning," Chris said, running his hand through Toby's hair.

 

"Morning," Toby said sleepily.

 

"How soon do you have to leave? I wish we could just stay in bed all day."

 

"I'd like nothing better. But, I promised my parents I'd come by for lunch. My brother Angus will be there. I haven't seen a lot of him since he's been in law school."

 

"You just have the one brother?"

 

"Yeah, that's it. You?"

 

"One sister, Grace, she's five years younger. And two stepbrothers, but I'm not close to them."

 

"Chris, when can I see you again?"

 

"Whenever you want, baby," Chris smiled. "It'll be hard with work, though."

 

Toby got out of bed and started to dress. "I may be able to come back sometime this week. The client I was here to see is apparently a little eccentric. She won't come to the office. I have to go see her."

 

"She must be an important client."

 

"Yes, Mrs. Clark is filthy rich, and evidently changes her will every few months to include whichever niece or nephew she favors at the time."

 

"Rosie Clark? Is she your client?"

 

"Yeah. You know her?"

 

"I used to do yard work for her. She's a little weird, but she's okay."

 

"Well, when I find out what day I'll be here, I'll call and let you know."

 

"Okay."

 

Chris slipped on his jeans to walk Toby to the door. Toby stopped by the phone table.

 

"Chris, I'm leaving my home and cell phone numbers. Call me."

 

"I will."

 

"And Chris..."

 

"Let me guess, you want a kiss before you go?"

 

Toby grinned. "Please."

 

Chris threaded his hand through Toby's hair and kissed him tenderly.

 

"Now hold me until the dizziness passes," Toby teased.

 

Chris laughed and pulled Toby to him. "I wish I never had to let you go, babe."

 

"I know."

 

Chris opened the door and Moose immediately ran up.

 

"Hey, boy, how you doin'?" Chris said, kneeling to pet the dog.

 

Toby patted the dog's huge head and stepped off the porch.

 

"Bye, Chris."

 

"Bye, Toby."

 

Toby drove home and showered, then dressed to go to see his parents, managing to make it there by one.

 

Victoria Beecher fussed over her son, fixing him a huge plate of food. Then she, Harrison and Angus sat with him as he ate, getting him caught up on all the news. Harrison told how Toby had impressed Mrs. Clark, landing her account, and both he and Victoria commented on how happy Toby seemed.

 

After Toby finished, Angus talked him into going for a walk.

 

As soon as they were outside, Angus said, "So, tell me."

 

"Tell you what?"

 

"You met someone."

 

"Angus..."

 

"Come on, I know that look. What's she like?"

 

Toby blushed. "Well, it's not exactly a she."

 

"A guy?" Angus laughed. "This is great."

 

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way."

 

"When are you telling Mom and Dad?"

 

"I don't know, I just met him the other day."

 

"This is great," Angus repeated.

 

"You're being really good about this, Angus, thanks."

 

"Sure. Once Mom and Dad find out about this, anything I get into for months will pale in comparison."

 

"You asshole," Toby said good naturedly.

 

"I'm kidding, Toby. I'm happy for you."

 

"Thanks, Angus. So, tell me how school is going."

 

After Toby left, Chris showered and went to visit his mother and stepfather. Chris's mom, Margaret, and his stepfather, Vern Schillinger, lived about 30 minutes away. Vern had worked for a power company until a fall put him on disability. Margaret, who had been a nurse's aide, didn't work now, either. When Chris got there, they were just finishing lunch.

 

Chris hugged his mom. "Hey, Ma, how you doin?"

 

Margaret, who looked older than her fifty years, smiled. "I'm doing fine, honey, how are you?"

 

"I'm great. Hey, Vern, how are you?"

 

"I'm good. You been working on the road this week? Hot out there."

 

"It's okay. I like being outside."

 

"Chris, go get something to eat. It's still warm, and there's plenty," Margaret urged. "When have you seen your sister?"

 

"Yesterday, I went to the grocery store with her."

 

"She and Jaz were over here last week. Jaz cut the grass."

 

"Gracie told me."

 

Chris sat down to eat while Margaret caught him up on all the family news, and neighborhood gossip.

 

"Chris, I'm worried about Grace. I'm afraid she's doing too much, trying to go to school, and taking care of the house. And you know she still helps out at the trucking company, too."

 

"Ma, Grace is fine. Jaz wouldn't let her push herself too hard. He helps out around the house. He takes good care of her. I'm glad she's able to go back to school."

 

"I am too. I wish you could've gone to college, Chris."

 

"I'm fine, Ma. I'm makin' it just fine."

 

"I know, I just —" The phone cut her off. Margaret answered, then told Chris and Vern it was Eugenia Hill, Augustus's mother, and she would take it in the living room.

 

"Vern, how's Ma doin', really?"

 

"She's better. The doctor was real proud of her on her last visit. She's cut way back on her drinking."

 

"And her heart, and blood pressure?"

 

"She's still taking her pills, but it's okay."

 

Margaret had a heart attack several years before, and had never quite bounced back. Her condition wasn't helped by the fact that she was an alcoholic.

 

"What about Hank and Andy?" Chris asked, referring to Vern's sons.

 

Vern frowned. "Andy's still on drugs real bad. We never see him unless he wants money. And Hank and Carrie never come around until they need a babysitter for Jewel. I told Maggie that baby's too much for her, but you know how she is."

 

"I know. You two okay, you need money?"

 

"No, Chris, you keep your money. We're fine."

 

"Eugenia sends her love, Chris," Margaret said as she walked back in.

 

"Augustus and I are supposed to work on her laundry room next weekend. Her washer leaked and the floor rotted."

 

Chris stayed another couple of hours, chatting with Vern and Margaret. When he was ready to leave, his mother appeared with a bag.

 

"Chris, these are a few things I fixed and froze, some lasagne and soup, stuff like that. Take it."

 

"Ma, you know I can cook, right?"

 

"Yes, but I know you're tired at the end of the day, and working on the house, you don't need to have to cook, too."

 

"Okay, thanks, Ma," he said, giving her a hug.

 

"You be careful, Chris," Vern said from his recliner.

 

"I will. See you guys later."

 

When Chris got home and put the food away, he grabbed a beer and went to call his sister.

 

Jaz answered. "Chris, how you doin'?"

 

"Fine, you?"

 

"Yeah, good. Here's Grace."

 

"Hi, Chris, ready to tell me about last night?"

 

"No, but it went well. I went to see Ma today. Vern says she cut back on her drinking."

 

"She needs to stop the drinking, Chris. Her liver's bad already. But you know how Vern said she jumped all over her doctor when he suggested a dry out place."

 

"I can imagine."

 

"Chris, she's not going to stop until she gets ready to. I hate to say that, but nagging only alienates her."

 

"I know, Grace, but I worry about her."

 

"I know you do. I do, too. Now, tell me, when do we get to meet this new love?"

 

Chris heard Jaz in the background. "Give him a break, he'll introduce us when he's ready."

 

"See, Gracie, Jaz is right. I don't wanna scare him off just yet."

 

"Screw you, Chris," Grace said. "I hope it works out."

 

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

 

Chris got out of the house, going to clean the grill, playing with Moose, and watering the few flowers Grace had convinced him to put in. It was dark when he got inside. After a shower, he sat down and called Toby.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Toby, it's Chris."

 

"Chris, it's good to hear your voice. How was your day?"

 

"It was okay."

 

"You sure? You sound a little down."

 

"Just, you know, family stuff. How about you? How did your visit go?"

 

"It was great," Toby said, mentioning how nice it was to see Angus. "He used to annoy the shit out of me when we were kids, but we've gotten close."

 

"I'm close to my sister, too. We've been through a lot together."

 

"Oh, listen, I have a couple of cases to clear up Monday and Tuesday, but if it works out, I might be there on Wednesday. Dad told me today. There's some paperwork Mrs. Clark has to approve."

 

"That's great, you're staying overnight?"

 

"Yes. So, I take it I'll see you then?"

 

"Count on it," Chris said, sounding happier than he had since the call started.

 

"I'll see you Wednesday, then. I'm not sure how long it'll take with Mrs. Clark. Why don't I call you when I finish?"

 

"That's fine."

 

"Okay. Goodbye then. And Chris, I really enjoyed last night."

 

"Me, too, Toby. I'll see you on Wednesday. Bye."

 

\- TBC -


	5. Growing Closer

Title: Road Work 5: Growing Closer

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Rating: NC-17

 

Archive: Sure.

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Chris and Toby's relationship progresses.

 

Notes: Thanks to Ahavia for beta. Chris's flower garden is for her, 

it was her idea. Thanks to Haven for beta and title.

 

Road Work 4: Growing Closer

by Maddie

 

The Wednesday that Tobias Beecher had so looked forward to started off badly. He had arrived at Mrs. Clark's house on time for their meeting, only to be told she had suffered a fall and wouldn't be able to see him until the afternoon. He returned to his hotel room and finished up some paperwork for another client. Mrs. Clark's housekeeper called and informed him he could come by at four.

 

Mrs. Clark was in her living room, left foot bandaged and propped on an ottoman. She was in her late sixties, very thin, with snow white hair that she kept immaculately styled.

 

"Tobias," she said. "I'm so glad you could come. I'm sorry for the delay. I fell in my garden this morning."

 

"Well, that couldn't be helped. How are you feeling?"

 

"Much better. My doctor insisted he needed to obtain x-rays, but fortunately the only thing they showed was that I had severely sprained my ankle."

 

A dark haired woman came in with tea.

 

"Tobias, this is my niece, Catherine. Catherine McClain, Tobias Beecher. Catherine will be staying with me for a few days."

 

Toby greeted her, and then to be polite, made a little small talk before pulling out the paperwork and getting down to business. He then spent the next few hours trying to hide his impatience as Mrs. Clark read aloud each line item and then commented about the beneficiary to her niece. Toby noted that whenever Catherine made a positive assessment of the proposed heir, Mrs. Clark would recall an event in their shared family history in which the person disappointed her, and that more than half the time, that person was struck from the will. Toby made copious notes about the new changes, all the while fending off personal questions from Catherine. They had to stop for dinner, because Mrs. Clark had to eat at a certain time. By the time Toby got away, it was nearly nine. Toby called Chris as soon as he was on the road.

 

"Chris, it's Toby. I am so sorry. Mrs. Clark... it's a long story. Do you still want to get together? Is it too late for you?"

 

"I still wanna see you. I can sleep any time. What about you? Is it too late?"

 

"No. I want to see you, too. Listen, I'm on my way back to the hotel. Meet me there?"

 

"Okay."

 

Toby arrived after Chris, having stopped for a pizza. He found Chris laughing with Bonnie, the hotel's night clerk.

 

"Hi, Chris, Bonnie," Toby said in greeting.

 

"Hi, Tobias. You need to take this nut upstairs. And you should know, he's been flirting outrageously," Bonnie said, still laughing.

 

"Bonnie - - " Chris started to say.

 

"Is that so? I'll have to speak to him about it," Toby said flippantly. "Thanks for keeping him occupied."

 

"Any time."

 

Neither man spoke until they were in Toby's room.

 

"So, you know Bonnie?" Toby said as he put the pizza and his briefcase down.

 

"Yeah, we dated a few years ago. Got pretty serious. Why, you jealous?" Chris said, arms folded across his chest.

 

"Maybe," Toby said teasingly, but the weariness was evident in his voice.

 

"Aw, come on, baby, let's lie down. Tell me all about your bad day," Chris said, holding out his hand to his exhausted lover.

 

Toby took Chris's hand, pulling him close for a kiss. "God, I missed you."

 

"Missed you, too, babe. Let's get comfortable."

 

Toby let Chris strip him, and when Chris had done the same for himself, they got in bed.

 

Chris pulled Toby close. "Now tell me what went wrong."

 

"I went to see Mrs. Clark this morning, just like I planned. Only she had fallen and twisted her ankle, and her niece had taken her to the hospital. I had to go back at four. I tried to call and leave you a message, but apparently, you don't have an answering machine. Once I got back to Mrs. Clark's, it was one thing after another. This was worded wrong, that wasn't just right. Then, she had to have dinner before we could finish. I was ready to strangle her by the time I got out of there. And I called you as soon as I did."

 

"My poor baby. Let me see if I can make you feel better," Chris purred as he leaned down to nuzzle Toby's neck.

 

"That's... oh, that's great, Chris... but just being in your arms makes me feel better."

 

Chris stopped to look at Toby, eyes bright. He kissed Toby tenderly. "I've been looking forward to this all week."

 

"I know, Chris," Toby sighed. "Me, too."

 

"Let's see, I was making you feel better, wasn't I?" Chris asked as he licked a trail down Toby's neck to his chest, where Chris spent a lot of time on Toby's nipples, flicking his tongue out to lap at each before sucking them as his hand ventured lower to fondle Toby's rapidly hardening cock.

 

"I - - uhh - - love the way you make me feel better," Toby said.

 

"Just wait, baby, you're gonna feel great before I'm done," Chris promised.

 

Chris took his time, using his tongue, mouth and hands on Toby's whole body before going back to his weeping cock.

 

"This for me, baby?" Chris asked, smearing precome over the head.

 

"All for you," Toby said, his voice roughened by his arousal.

 

Chris teased Toby for several minutes, licking gently at the head before taking the whole thing in, causing Toby to arch up into his mouth with a scream.

 

"Jesus, Chris!"

 

"How you feelin', baby?" Chris asked with a laugh before sucking Toby back in. Toby only managed to yell incoherently as he shot down Chris's throat.

 

Chris slid back up the bed. "You okay, baby?"

 

"Great," Toby said with a weak giggle.

 

Chris laughed. "Good."

 

"What about you?" Toby asked, indicating Chris's hard cock.

 

"Lie there like that for me, baby," Chris said, taking his cock in hand.

 

As he watched Toby, still all sweaty and wearing the sweet look Chris loved, he pumped his leaking shaft.

 

"Toby, you look so sexy right now," Chris said, breathing heavily now. "You always get me so hot."

 

"Mmm, you make me hot, too," Toby said, reaching for Chris's cock. "Let me?" He asked.

 

Chris closed his eyes and moaned, as he moved his hand and Toby took over, jerking him off with a steady motion.

 

"Toby - - ah, shit, that feels so good - -" Chris yelled as he erupted over Toby's hand.

 

Chris had gotten up to get a washcloth to clean them up, then got back in bed and opened his arms to Toby. Toby had promptly fallen asleep, exhausted by his day, and the intense orgasm Chris and wrung from him. Chris was awake a few minutes longer than Toby, watching his sated lover sleep. They had awaken hours later, hungry, and had eaten the cold pizza, then stumbled into the shower.

 

As they got back in bed, Toby asked, "So, are you going to be here in the morning, or do I need to tie you to the bed?"

 

Chris laughed. "Toby, you surprise me. I didn't know you were into that kinda thing."

 

"Asshole," Toby said affectionately.

 

"I'll be here, Toby. I mean it this time," Chris said as he opened his arms to his lover, holding him as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

"Toby? Hey, Toby, I gotta go to work," Chris said, shaking his sleeping lover gently.

 

Toby opened his eyes reluctantly. "Good morning."

 

"Morning, baby. I gotta go."

 

"Oh. Okay." Toby got up and slipped on his boxers while Chris got dressed. "I wish we had longer."

 

"I know. It sucks that dealing with Mrs. Clark ate up so much time."

 

Toby went over and kissed Chris softly. "Forget about it. It was a fucked up day. Seeing you made it all better." He walked with Chris to the door. "When can we see each other again?"

 

"I have to help a friend on Saturday. We're replacing his mom's laundry room floor. But I'm free Saturday night and Sunday."

 

"Okay, you want to come to my place after you're done? I'll take you out to dinner, and you can spend the night."

 

"Okay. Sounds good."

 

"Chris, I'll miss you."

 

Chris hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you, too, baby," Chris said, giving him a kiss before leaving.

 

Toby spent the next two days trying to sort out the mess that was Mrs. Clark's estate, rewording all the documents he'd taken with him. He shared his frustration with his father when Harrison came by his office at midmorning.

 

"Well, she's still very impressed with you. She only had good things to say, said you were very sweet, and she hoped to see you again soon. She also said her niece, Catherine, looked forward to seeing you again. Is there something going on I should know about?"

 

"No," Toby said emphatically. "She was one of the reasons it took so long. She kept asking me questions."

 

"I'm sure she was just concerned about her aunt's affairs."

 

"Personal questions, Dad."

 

"Is she attractive?"

 

"Catherine? I suppose."

 

"Toby, it has been over a year since you and Genevieve divorced. Your mother and I were hoping you would find someone."

 

"I appreciate that you and Mom want me to be happy. But it won't be with Catherine."

 

"All right, son. It's just that you've seemed happier lately, and I hoped perhaps you'd met someone."

 

Toby almost told his father about Chris then, but hesitated. He didn't want to spring it on his father at the office, and he suspected his parents would need some preparation for his news.

 

"So, do you think you'll be done with it soon?" Harrison asked.

 

"I wouldn't count on it. This is going to take a while."

 

Chris met Augustus at his mother's house early Saturday morning.

 

"Come in, you two," Eugenia Hill told them. She hugged her son. "How are you, baby?"

 

"I'm fine, Mom."

 

"And how are you, Chris?" She asked, hugging him also.

 

"I'm good, Miss Eugenia."

 

"Well, you boys come on out back. I moved all the stuff I could out of there."

 

"Mom, we could've done that," Augustus scolded her.

 

"Boy, I am not too old to move a few boxes! You call me if you need anything."

 

"Wow," Chris said. "Your mom is still tough."

 

"She's not as young as she thinks she is."

 

"Yeah, right. I remember when Burr Redding, your dad's old friend, started hanging around, trying to get you to deal drugs. Once your mom got hold of him, he avoided you like the plague."

 

"Yeah" Augustus smiled. "And remember when we snuck out and went to that bar? We were what, 16? And Mom came to get us. I thought she was gonna beat me to death."

 

"Yeah, I remember that," Chris said, chuckling. He walked over and surveyed the damage to the floor. "Augustus, let's move the washer and dryer out. I think this whole section is gonna have to be replaced."

 

They moved the washer and dryer onto the back porch, along with the new linoleum they planned to cover the bare floor with. They also moved out the various odds and ends Eugenia hadn't moved herself. Then they pried up the rotted flooring.

 

It was starting to heat up, and Augustus suggested they take a break. He went in and got Cokes for them, and they drank them sitting on the back steps.

 

"So, Chris, how's your, um, romance going?"

 

Coming from anyone else, Chris would've been offended. But Augustus knew him better than anyone except maybe Grace.

 

"It's going good. I'm going to his place tonight."

 

"This one really is special, huh? You in love, Keller?"

 

Chris considered it. "I think so, yeah. At least, I'm gettin' there."

 

"That's great. And this guy? What's he like?"

 

Chris smiled. "He's a lawyer. He's gorgeous. His name's Tobias Beecher."

 

"He sounds rich."

 

"He is."

 

Augustus nodded. "Just remember, he isn't Jason Cramer."

 

A look of pain crossed Chris's face. "Yeah, I know. I just gotta remember, Toby's not like that."

 

"I hope not, Chris. I hated seeing you so messed up."

 

"I know. I lost it for a while there." Chris sighed, then upended his Coke can and drank down the last few drops. "We better get back to work."

 

They brought in the new piece of plywood and laid it over the hole in the floor, and after they nailed it down, checked to see that there were no loose nails sticking up to poke through the linoleum.

 

"Okay, looks like we're ready for the linoleum. Where's the glue?" Chris asked.

 

"In the kitchen. I got it."

 

They spread the glue over the floor and carefully rolled out the linoleum. Chris trimmed it, and soon they were done, only the cleanup left.

 

"We need to wait a few days to move the washer and dryer back in, let this set," Chris said.

 

"Okay. Annabella's brother said he would help me do that."

 

"Okay, then I'm gonna say goodbye to your mom, and I'm gonna go."

 

"Okay, thanks. You know any time you need help, I'm there."

 

"I know."

 

They found Eugenia in the kitchen. "All done?"

 

"Yes, ma'am, and I need to be going."

 

"What do I owe you, Chris?"

 

"Not a thing. Augustus helps me out all the time."

 

"Well, thank you, then."

 

"You're welcome. Augustus, I'll see you Monday."

 

"Okay, man, take it easy."

 

Chris went home and showered, then packed a small bag. He called his sister to let her know he'd be away.

 

"Grace, I'm going out of town. I probably won't be back until tomorrow night. If Ma calls and can't get me, let her know, okay?"

 

"Sure. So, where are you going?"

 

"Gracie, have you always been this nosey?"

 

"Chris..."

 

Chris sighed. "Yes, I am going to spend the night with Toby. That's his name, Tobias Beecher. In fact, let me give you his cell number in case you need to get hold of me."

 

"Toby, huh? What's he like?"

 

"Gracie, I have to go," Chris said, allowing impatience to color his voice. "I swear I'll tell you all about him later, when I have time. But for now, just know I think he's great."

 

"Okay, Chris. I'm glad it's working out."

 

"Thanks, Grace, I'll call when I get back."

 

Next, Chris called Toby to let him know he was on his way.

 

"I'm leaving now."

 

"Great. I'll be here. I thought we'd go out for Italian if that's okay."

 

"That's fine. But, Toby, do I need to dress up?"

 

"No, it's casual. Very comfortable."

 

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

 

Chris fed the dog and set out.

 

Toby greeted him at the door in jeans and a t-shirt, barefoot.

 

"I'm glad you could get away early. Come on in," Toby said. "Drop your bag anywhere."

 

"I'm glad I could get away early, too. More time with you," Chris said, moving in for a kiss. "Missed you."

 

"Mmm, I missed you, too. Let's sit down. You want a beer?"

 

"Sure."

 

Toby brought Chris his beer and settled into the opposite end of the couch, facing him.

 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Toby asked.

 

"I don't know, tell me about your job."

 

Toby told Chris about how he hadn't been sure at first he wanted to go into law. Then one day he'd gone and watched his father in court, and had fallen in love with the law, with the certainty of it.

 

"I admit, sometimes the paperwork gets monotonous, and there are difficult clients," Toby grinned ruefully, "but I still love it."

 

"That's great, Toby," Chris said. "If you weren't a lawyer, what do you think you would you be?"

 

"I don't know, a fireman? That's what I wanted to be when I was eight."

 

Chris laughed. "I wanted to be a cowboy. My dad always watched the old westerns, and I would watch with him. He used to play cowboys and Indians with me."

 

"My dad was usually pretty busy with the practice, but he always took a little time every day to play with us, or just let us tell him about our day."

 

"Tell me about your family, Toby."

 

Toby described Harrison and Victoria for Chris. "They're great, they've always been there for me, but since the divorce, they've been sort of overprotective."

 

"How long ago was that?"

 

"A little over a year."

 

"How long were you married?"

 

"Five years. Have you ever been married?"

 

"Nah," Chris said with a grin. "Came close a couple of times, but never did it."

 

"Bonnie one of those times?"

 

"Yeah, she was. Listen, Toby, I was just fuckin' with you the other night, flirting with her like that."

 

"I know you were. But I am curious about why you didn't marry her."

 

"I realized it would've been a mistake. I wasn't such a great guy at the time, and Bonnie deserved better."

 

Toby didn't comment, only said, "So, tell me about your family."

 

"Not much to tell. I grew up in Fairview. My mom and dad - - Margaret and Robert - - split up when I was 11. Me and Grace stayed with dad. He died when I was 17."

 

"That must've been rough. You went to live with your mom then?"

 

"No, my mom was... she had moved away. I took care of Gracie until she came back."

 

"Wow. That's a lot of responsibility for a 17 year old. Is that why you quit school, Chris?"

 

"Yeah. After Ma came back, we went to live with her and her new husband. I... didn't get along with him, so I went back home. Gracie came back after a few months, too."

 

"You've been on your own a long time."

 

"Yeah."

 

Chris was quiet for a while, lost in thought. Toby leaned over and rubbed Chris's arm. "Chris, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

 

"That's okay, Tobe. It was hard sometimes, but I'm glad I could be there for Grace."

 

"I look forward to meeting her."

 

"She's great, a bundle of energy, always on the go. She's going back to school right now for her business degree."

 

Toby ached for the underlying wistfulness in Chris's voice. He said lightly, "I wish Angus was like that. He's very cavalier when it comes to law school. Are you ready to go eat, Chris?"

 

"Sure, whenever you are."

 

"Let me get some shoes on and we'll go."

 

"We taking your car?"

 

"The restaurant's close enough we can walk, if you want."

 

"Okay, sure."

 

They walked through the evening dusk to the restaurant, Taylor's, which was a couple of blocks away. Just as Toby had promised, the place was very casual, and had a nice, homey atmosphere. They were led to a table in the back and their waitress, Joy, left them with menus after getting their drink orders.

 

"This seems like a really nice place, Toby."

 

"It is. And the food's great. I come here often."

 

"You don't cook?"

 

"Not anything that resembles edible food."

 

"We'll have to fix that."

 

"Oh yeah?" Toby asked, smiling.

 

"Yeah," Chris said with a smirk.

 

Their waitress brought their drinks and got their food order, leaving behind a basket of bread sticks that they munched on until their food arrived.

 

"You weren't kidding," Chris said after a few bites. "This is great."

 

"I know," Toby said.

 

"You come here a lot? How do you stay in shape? I would be as big as a house."

 

"I jog, and if the weather's bad, I have one of those machines in my bedroom. And I guess my metabolism's good. You work out, right?"

 

"Yeah, I got weights at home."

 

"Ah. Thought so."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Mmm. You've got a great body, I know it must take some work."

 

Chris smiled. "You do, too, Toby. I never get tired of looking at you."

 

Toby blushed, then fanned himself. "Is it hot in here?"

 

Chris smiled again. "Must be the candles," he murmured.

 

"I think it's more likely it's you. It always seems hotter when you're in the room."

 

"I don't know about that, Tobe. You generate some heat yourself, you know."

 

Joy arrived back at their table. "Is everything all right? Would you like some coffee or dessert?"

 

Chris answered. "Just the check, please." After she left, he asked, "That okay, Toby, you want dessert?"

 

"Uh huh. You, when we get home."

 

"Jesus, Toby," Chris said breathlessly. "Let's get out of here."

 

They intercepted the waitress, and Toby paid the bill, then they practically ran back to the apartment.

 

Toby unlocked the door and opened it. Chris propelled him inside, kicking the door closed and pushing Toby against it. He kissed Toby roughly, then pressed up against him.

 

"You feel that, baby? You feel how hard you got me?"

 

"Yes," Toby said, breathless from the kiss.

 

"You hard for me?"

 

"God, yes," Toby groaned.

 

"I wanna fuck you, Toby," Chris growled as he pushed Toby's shirt up with one hand, while he unbuttoned Toby's jeans with the other. "Take your shirt off, baby," Chris said as he stroked Toby's cock through his boxers.

 

Toby whimpered as he fought to get his shirt off, finally flinging it away, his hands going to tug at Chris's shirt.

 

"Take it off, Chris, I want to feel you against me."

 

"Oh, yeah, baby," Chris said, pushing up his shirt and yanking it off.

 

"Oh, Chris," Toby said as his hands went to Chris's chest. "You're so beautiful," he said as his lips went to Chris's left nipple to suck at it gently.

 

"Ah, shit, Toby, harder, baby!"

 

Toby sucked harder, bit lightly, then moved over to the right to give that nipple the same treatment as he rubbed Chris's hard cock through his jeans, stroking roughly. He stopped long enough to struggle with the tight jeans, finally getting them open, shoving them down to touch Chris's bare cock.

 

"Toby, damn, you're gonna make me come," Chris groaned as Toby rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb.

 

Toby licked a path from Chris's chest to his ear. "Not yet," Toby whispered. "I want you to come inside me, Chris."

 

Chris whimpered now. He turned to claim Toby's mouth, kissing him with bruising force. "I want you right now, baby."

 

"Where?" Toby asked.

 

"Lean over the arm of the couch for me?"

 

They both struggled out of their jeans and underwear, and Toby draped himself over the end of the couch.

 

"Oh, baby, you look so sexy like this," Chris said as he stroked his lover's ass in appreciation.

 

"Now, please, Chris," Toby whimpered.

 

"Soon, baby, soon," Chris said as he rooted through his discarded jeans for lube and a condom. As promised, he prepared them quickly, and soon was slowly sinking into Toby's welcoming heat.

 

"Shit, baby, you feel so good," Chris growled as he started to fuck Toby.

 

"So do you. Do it hard, Chris, fuck me hard. I want you so bad."

 

"Whatever you want, baby," Chris said as he thrust harder, making Toby whimper again and eventually scream with pleasure as he slammed into his lover over and over.

 

"Toby, I'm not gonna last much longer. Make yourself come for me, baby."

 

Toby reached under his sweat-soaked body to pump his leaking cock, moaning incoherently as he brought himself off, Chris following closely, yelling Toby's name as he shuddered out his climax.

 

Chris rested a minute, getting his breath back, then eased himself off Toby, discarding the condom before helping Toby to his feet. "You okay, baby?"

 

"I'm great," Toby said, "but I really need to sit down. My legs feel a bit wobbly."

 

"Mine, too, baby." He led Toby to the other end of the couch to sit. "I'll be right back. We'll get you cleaned up."

 

Chris was back in seconds, gently wiping Toby off before tackling the couch.

 

"We made a mess, baby," Chris said of the couch.

 

"It's Scotch guarded," Toby said, which struck him as incredibly funny all of a sudden, making Chris laugh along with him.

 

When their laughter was under control, Toby explained, "It was my mom's idea. She said men are so messy, it would save a lot on cleaning. Somehow I don't think she had this in mind," Toby said, dissolving into laughter again.

 

They slipped their boxers back on and lay on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, settling on the movie Platoon.

 

"Mmm, this is really nice," Toby said as he stroked Chris's arm, which was wrapped around his waist.

 

"Yeah, it is. It's the first chance we've had to just relax."

 

"I know. I hate that we're always so rushed." Toby reached for the remote to turn up the sound. "I love this part," Toby said, referring to the scene in Platoon where the soldiers sing "Tracks of My Tears". Toby and Chris sang along, laughing most of the way through it.

 

"You got a nice singing voice, Toby."

 

"Thanks. So, you like Motown?"

 

"Yeah, and rock, Springsteen, the Stones. Some heavy metal. What about you?"

 

"I like Springsteen. And the Stones. Not a lot of heavy metal."

 

They lay there, watching the rest of the movie, turning the sound back down when it was over.

 

"So what about hobbies, Chris? What do you do for fun?"

 

"I hang out with my friend Augustus, and my brother-in-law Jaz. Jaz and I work out together. And we ride our bikes together. And... you'll laugh."

 

"I promise I won't."

 

"Gracie talked me into having a flower garden. I didn't expect to like it, but it's nice, seeing stuff grow. Goofy, huh?"

 

"No, it's not. And your yard does look great. I remember my dad always helping my mom with hers. She refused to have a gardener, she didn't see the point. I woke up a lot of Saturday mornings to hear them laughing in the garden. I thought maybe Genevieve and I would do that, but... she didn't like getting dirty. Anyway, do you plant any vegetables? Mom always had tomatoes and squash and stuff. I was fascinated by it when I was little."

 

"No, no vegetables, not yet, anyway. What about you, Toby? What do you do for fun?"

 

"Nothing much. I read a lot, and rent movies sometimes. I'm basically pretty boring, Chris."

 

"Yeah, right," Chris said.

 

"I am. I don't really go out and do a whole lot."

 

"Toby, you don't have to go out to be fascinating. Sometimes I look at you and I can see the wheels turning in your head. I'd love to see you in court."

 

"I don't really do much trial stuff."

 

"But I bet you have the courtroom mesmerized when you do. And besides, didn't you win over Mrs. Clark? She's sort of notorious about being hard to please."

 

"Oh, believe me, she is. I still don't know what I did to inspire such confidence in me."

 

"I do," Chris said, turning until he faced Toby. "There's something about you that puts people at ease, like they can tell what a great guy you are."

 

"You think?"

 

"Yes, I do," Chris said, kissing Toby tenderly.

 

They stayed there, talking, kissing and cuddling for hours before heading to bed.

 

Toby tossed and turned for a while until Chris said, "Tobe, you okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You sure? Is my being here making you uncomfortable or something?"

 

"It's not you. Well, it is, sort of. Remember the first time you were in love, really in love, and it was like you were excited all the time? You hardly slept because it was like you didn't want to waste a minute?"

 

Chris stared at Toby for a few seconds before he said softly, "Yeah. You feel that way?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, we have plenty of time to be together. Let me see if I can help you get to sleep, burn up some of that nervous energy," Chris said as he slid the covers back, then focussed all his attention on Toby's cock.

 

"Oh, Chris," Toby sighed as Chris's talented mouth went to work.

 

He could only moan breathlessly as Chris sucked him off, and soon he was coming in Chris's mouth, his orgasm draining him.

 

"A little more relaxed now?" Chris asked with a smirk.

 

"Mmm. That was better than a bedtime story."

 

"Come here," Chris said, laughing, pulling Toby into his arms and stroking his back. "You go to sleep. We'll have all day tomorrow together." As the rhythm of Chris's gentle stroking lulled him, Toby fell asleep.

 

\- TBC -


	6. Revelations

Title: Road Work 6: Revelations

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Warnings: This story contains a m/m sexual relationship.

 

Rating: NC-17

 

Spoilers: None.

 

Archive: Sure

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: A couple of secrets are revealed.

 

First Published: December 25, 2006

 

Notes: Beta by mrs_sweetpeach. For all my Oz people for Christmas. I had a Christmas story in mind, but it never came about, and this has been written for a while, but never finished and beta'd, so... Merry Christmas! Love you guys.

 

Road Work 6: Revelations

by Maddie

 

Toby awoke to find Chris watching him.

 

"Mmm, morning," Toby said, yawning.

 

"Morning, baby, you sleep good?"

 

"Yes. Do we have to get out of bed today?"

 

Chris chuckled. "Not unless you have to be somewhere."

 

"Not me."

 

"Okay, then, I guess we can stay right here," Chris said, kissing Toby softly.

 

Toby snuggled up to Chris. "This is so nice."

 

"I know, we don't usually have time for this," Chris said, stroking Toby's arm.

 

They lay in bed, leisurely arousing one another, until Toby got to his knees, leaning over Chris to take hold of his now-hard cock, licking lightly at the head.

 

"Toby, that's -- uh -- feels great, but you don't have to -- "

 

"Shh," Toby said, raising his head. "I want to. Practice makes perfect, right?"

 

Chris chuckled. "I guess so."

 

Toby lowered his head to again lick at the head of Chris's leaking cock, before starting to slowly move his mouth up and down on it.

 

Chris gasped and clutched at the sheets. "Jesus, Toby, that's so good," he said, breathing heavily.

 

Toby kept moving his mouth up and down, stopping to suck gently, all the while rolling Chris's heavy balls in his hand. Chris whimpered, making Toby grin around the hard length in his mouth, thrilled that he'd forced that reaction from his lover.

 

Chris's hands found Toby's head, and he threaded his fingers through Toby's hair as he commented, "You're learning fast, baby," his voice rough with desire. "Lay on your side for me," Chris directed.

 

Toby did, grinning when he saw Chris turn his body to face the foot of the bed, realizing his intent. Chris moved until his mouth was level with Toby's cock. Toby groaned as Chris took him deep in his throat. Toby managed to recapture Chris's cock with his own mouth, and they pleasured each other slowly and thoroughly.

 

Afterwards, they lay there, waiting for their breathing to slow down. Chris turned back to lie face to face with Toby. Toby held Chris's right hand in both his own, tracing it lightly with his finger.

 

"Your hands are great, Chris," Toby murmured.

 

"My hands? They're all rough and callused."

 

"They're great, Toby repeated, turning the hand in question over. "Your fingers are so long and... graceful." He turned Chris's hand back over, stroking the palm. "You're so strong, and still, you can be so tender when you touch me," he said, pressing a kiss in the center of his lover's palm.

 

Chris stared at Toby for several seconds, a look of awe on his face, before saying, " Toby... thank you. That was... it was..." He squeezed Toby's hand and gave him a passionate kiss, letting his actions speak for him.

 

They drifted back off to sleep, waking much later in the day. They reluctantly got up around 2, ordering Chinese and eating it on the couch. They stayed there, watching movies, talking, and cuddling, until Chris said he had to go. They both dressed, and Toby walked down with Chris.

 

"This is a beautiful bike," Toby said of Chris's black '98 Harley Electraglide.

 

"Thanks. You wanna try it?"

 

"Me? I've never been on a motorcycle."

 

"You're kidding. We'll have to fix that. Next weekend, maybe?"

 

Toby grinned. "I'd like that. Seeing you anyway. I'm kind of nervous about the bike."

 

"I'll keep you safe, Toby," Chris said earnestly.

 

"I know you will," Toby said, then sighed. "I hate when we have to say goodbye."

 

"I know. But we can call each other during the week, and we'll see each other... Friday afternoon? I could come and pick you up."

 

"Okay, that sounds great."

 

"Well, I'll talk you soon, then," Chris said, wanting to kiss Toby, but not sure how Toby would feel about a public kiss.

 

"Okay," Toby said, wishing Chris would kiss him, but understanding Chris might not be comfortable with that.

 

Toby watched as Chris put his helmet on, then started the bike and drove away. Toby was missing him before he got back to his apartment.

 

When Chris got home, he called Margaret.

 

"Hey, Ma, how you doin'?"

 

"I'm fine, honey. You sound happy."

 

"I am. Ma, listen, I met somebody, a really great guy, a few weeks ago, and it's getting sorta serious."

 

"Well, that's wonderful, Chris. Tell me about him."

 

"His name is Tobias Beecher, and he's a lawyer. And... I just love being with him, Ma."

 

"I'm glad, Chris. I hope we get to meet him soon."

 

"I'll talk to Toby about it. I just know you're gonna like him."

 

"Well, you just let me know, honey."

 

"I will. Are you really okay, Ma? You feelin' okay?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine, Chris. You're as bad as Vern. I'm taking my medicine, and I'm doing good."

 

"Okay, Ma. I just worry about you."

 

"Don't you worry about me. And let me know when we get to meet Toby."

 

"I will."

 

The next week was a busy one for both Chris and Toby. Toby still had a lot to do to finish up the changes Mrs. Clark had demanded. Chris was busy at work, then he came home and worked on the house, removing trim in the kitchen, in anticipation of repainting.

 

On Wednesday afternoon, Grace came by after Chris got home.

 

"Hi, Gracie, come in. Everything all right?" Chris asked, giving her a hug.

 

"Yeah, Jaz went with one of the mechanics to get parts, and I thought I'd run by and check on you."

 

"And find out about Toby."

 

"Well, if it comes up."

 

Chris laughed. "I love you, Gracie. Let's go to the kitchen. You want a beer?"

 

"Sure," she said, looking in the bathroom as they went by. "Chris, the bathroom looks great. What are you doing next?"

 

"The kitchen. It's gonna be a bitch when it comes to the floor. I'll have to move everything out."

 

"Well, you know we'll help. And I'm sure Augustus will, too."

 

"Oh, I know. That'll be the last thing I do, though. I'm repainting the walls first."

 

"They are pretty bad. We could come over this weekend and help."

 

"Ah, no... Toby's coming for the weekend."

 

"Oh. Okay. This is getting pretty serious, huh?"

 

Chris couldn't help grinning. "Yeah, it is, Grace. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's so... I've never met anyone like him. He's so sexy, and he doesn't even realize it. And when I'm with him, it's... it's perfect."

 

"Wow, you do have it bad. I'm glad it's working out so well. Does... well, does Toby feel the same way you do?"

 

"I think so. He said something the other night... yeah, I do."

 

"Chris, don't take this the wrong way. I just want you to be sure. I remember before... Jason Cramer..."

 

"I know, Gracie, but Toby, he's not like that."

 

"Good. You really scared me when you two broke up. I couldn't stand seeing you that way again."

 

"Don't worry, Gracie."

 

"So, when do we get to meet him?"

 

"Let me talk to him this weekend. He mentioned wanting to meet you."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. I was telling him how great you are."

 

"Did you warn him about... everyone?"

 

"I'll try and prepare him before it happens."

 

"Okay. I should get going, Jaz'll be back soon."

 

"Okay."

 

Chris walked her out, giving her a hug at the gate.

 

"I'll call you, Chris. And hey, you're pretty great, too, you know?"

 

"Thanks, Grace."

 

On Friday afternoon, as soon as Chris got home from work, he checked his newly installed answering machine, finding that Toby had called. It would be around 6 before he could leave the office, he had some work he had to finish.

 

Chris showered, then left early for Toby's, deciding he'd go by the law office and surprise him.

 

Toby was surprised when his secretary told him Chris Keller was there to see him, but was smiling hugely as Sarah ushered Chris in.

 

"Chris, come in. You didn't get my message, did you?"

 

"Yeah, I did, but I couldn't wait to see you," Chris said, smiling himself, coming around the desk. "You've got a nice office."

 

"Thanks."

 

"So, how much longer you gotta be here?"

 

"Not long, I'm just finishing up. In fact, you can wait right here."

 

"Okay. Let me give you some incentive to finish fast."

 

Chris pushed Toby back against the desk, then kissed him passionately. Neither man heard the door open.

 

"Tobias, what is the meaning of this?" Harrison Beecher thundered.

 

Chris moved back as Toby sprang up, moaning, "Oh, shit."

 

"Dad, I - -"

 

"Toby, what -- who is this man?"

 

Toby, still stunned by what happened, missed the look that crossed Chris's face. "Dad, if you'll let me explain -- "

 

"You could have... prepared me for this!"

 

"And you could have knocked before you came in here!"

 

"Why don't you say goodbye to your... friend... and we'll discuss this."

 

"That's okay, I know the way out," Chris said tonelessly, moving quickly to the door.

 

"Chris, wait!" Toby said, and started after him, only to be stopped by Harrison.

 

"Toby, we have to talk."

 

"Later, Dad, I have to talk to Chris now."

 

Toby got downstairs just in time to see Chris speed away on his bike. "Dammit," Toby muttered. Unwilling to go back in and face his father, he went to his car and drove home. He changed clothes and went back out, driving straight to Chris's house.

 

Moose erupted into a fit of barking as soon as Toby drove up. Toby got out of the car, took a deep breath, and went up to the gate.

 

"Hey, boy, how are you? You gonna let me in so I can talk to Chris?"

 

Toby held his hand down and Moose licked it, then nudged it so Toby would pet him. Toby did, scratching behind the dog's ears, then eased the gate open. Moose followed him up to the porch. Toby knocked but got no response.

 

He knocked again, then yelled, "Chris, I know you're in there. Let me in so we can talk." Still getting no response, Toby yelled, "Chris, I can be just as stubborn as you. I'll sit right here until you let me in."

 

After a few minutes, the door opened a crack.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Can we talk, Chris?"

 

"I heard all I need to. Go home, Toby," Chris said, pushing the door closed.

 

Toby caught it before it closed. "Dammit, Chris, let me in!"

 

"Let go of the door, Toby," Chris growled. "I don't want to hurt you."

 

"You won't hurt me, Chris. Now, let me in."

 

"Fine, whatever," Chris said, letting go of the door and walking back to pick up his drink and sit down in an armchair.

 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Toby asked, kneeling in front of Chris.

 

"It was pretty obvious what was going on. I figured it would be easier if I just left."

 

"What does that mean, Chris?"

 

"Your dad didn't know about us."

 

"No," Toby said. "But, wait, Chris, it wasn't like that."

 

"You hadn't told your folks you were seeing me. That's what it sounded like to me."

 

"You're right, I haven't."

 

"Waiting for the right girl to come along? So it would be easier to dump me when you're done slumming with me? They'd never have to know."

 

"Slumming? What? No, Chris, stop right there. You think I'm ashamed of you? How can you believe that?"

 

Chris shrugged. "It's not the first time. I know how it is."

 

"Chris," Toby sighed. "I'll admit, I was a coward, not telling my parents. But that had nothing to do with you. As far as they know, I'm straight. I was... waiting for the right time. They're very... old fashioned."

 

"So're my folks, Toby, but they know about you."

 

"But, didn't they..."

 

"Already know I'm a fag? Yeah. That makes a difference?"

 

"No, I just meant... How did they react when you told them?"

 

"My dad never knew. I don't know if he would've accepted it or not. My mom cried, but she got over it. My stepfather told me he wouldn't have a faggot living under his roof."

 

"That's when you came back to live here."

 

"Yeah. My mom divorced him not long after that. Look, Toby, I see your point. It's hard to tell your folks something like this."

 

"Yeah, but you're right, I should've told them. My brother already knows."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. I told him right after I met you. He was great about it." Toby took Chris's hands in his. "Chris, I'm sorry. I was wrong. But it was never because I was ashamed of you."

 

"I wanna believe that, Toby."

 

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

 

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Toby. Come on, let's go to the bedroom," Chris said, getting up.

 

Toby shook his head. "Uh-uh. I let you distract me before. This time I want to know why you're so disbelieving when it comes to this relationship."

 

"Toby.."

 

"No, tell me."

 

"Dammit, Toby... the last guy I had a relationship with..." Chris laughed bitterly. "I thought he wanted the same thing I did, but he... it turns out he was just looking for someone to fuck until he found the right, respectable woman to marry."

 

"He was rich."

 

"Yeah. He told me that while I was a good fuck," Chris sneered, "I didn't really mean anything to him."

 

"Chris, I'm sorry. He's an asshole. And he's crazy to have let you go. But I'm not him. You mean everything to me, Chris. I love you." Toby sat down heavily on the coffee table. "Oh, shit, Chris, I love you."

 

Chris stood there staring at Toby in shock. "Toby - -" he started to say, sitting back down.

 

"No, you don't have to say it back. Not yet. I know we haven't been together that long..."

 

"No, we haven't. But I want to believe this is real, Toby, so bad."

 

"So we're back to how do I prove that I want you?"

 

"Oh, I know you want me," Chris said, running his hands over Toby's thighs.

 

"Chris, be serious."

 

"Okay. Toby, I was a mess after Jason. I started sleeping around. I just didn't give a shit. Until you. I knew right away you were something special. I just can't seem to get my head around the fact that this could work."

 

"Well, get used to it, because I'm not giving you up."

 

"No?"

 

"No. And my parents will have to learn to live with it."

 

"What about your parents? Did you talk to your dad?"

 

"No, I came straight here."

 

"Shouldn't you go talk to your folks?"

 

"I'll call and tell them I'll be there tomorrow. I want to be here with you now. Is that okay?"

 

"Very okay."

 

Chris left Toby alone while he made his call, going to the kitchen to load the dishwasher.

 

Harrison Beecher was very upset. "Toby, how could you run off like that? How long has this been going on?"

 

"Dad, slow down. I came to find Chris. I'm not going to argue with you on the phone. I'll be there tomorrow and we'll discuss this."

 

Harrison wasn't at all happy with Toby's answer, but Toby heard his mother in the background, trying to calm his father. His father came back on the line, his voice more normal. "All right, son, we'll see you tomorrow."

 

Toby sighed and went to find Chris.

 

"How'd it go?" Chris asked.

 

"He's still angry. Mom was trying to calm him down."

 

"And how are you?"

 

"I'm... I don't know, Chris," Toby said honestly. "I spent my whole life trying to be what my parents wanted. I feel like I've disappointed them. But, worse, I hurt you. I never meant to do that."

 

"I know, Toby. Let's not talk about that now."

 

"Chris, I really hate that we have to cut the weekend short. I was looking forward to spending it with you."

 

"I know, but we can make the most of tonight. "

 

"Yeah, I guess so."

 

"Listen, I haven't eaten, you wanna go out?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Wanna take the bike? We could go for a ride before."

 

"Okay."

 

"I'll be right back," Chris said, heading for the bedroom. He came back holding a black helmet that matched his. He tossed it to Toby. "Here, I got you a helmet. Ready?"

 

Toby smiled. "I'm ready."

 

Chris rode out of town, into the country. They rode for a long time, Chris savoring the feel of Toby's arms around his waist. He grinned when he heard Toby laughing behind him.

 

Toby was having the time of his life, arms around Chris, feeling the rush of air against them, watching the scenery.

 

Chris took them to a diner in town, Marie's. It looked like an old diner from the 50s.

 

As soon as Toby got off the bike, he said, "Chris, that was great! I can't believe I've never done it before!"

 

Chris smiled at Toby's enthusiasm. "Next time I'll let you drive."

 

"Oh, I don't know if I'm ready for that. Besides, I liked sitting there, holding on to you."

 

Chris grinned. "Yeah, but if you drive, then I could hold on to you," Chris said in his sexiest tone.

 

Toby stared at him, mouth open, before saying, "Come on, we'd better go in."

 

They went in the diner, which was much like an old-fashioned diner on the inside also. Chris claimed they made the best hamburgers in town. As soon as they walked in, he was greeted by a man sitting in a corner booth.

 

"O'Reily, hey," Chris said, walking over to his table. "Tobias Beecher, this is Ryan O'Reily. Don't believe anything he says."

 

O'Reily laughed. "It's this guy you need to watch," he said, shaking Toby's hand. "Keller's pretty slick."

 

"Come on, Toby, let's sit down. See you later, O'Reily."

 

Chris led them to a table in the back. In minutes a waitress walked over, a slim blond in an extremely short red uniform.

 

"Hi, Chris," the blond said in a breathy voice. "We don't see you around much anymore. Who's your friend?" She asked, sparing Toby a brief glance.

 

"Hi, Kitty. This is Tobias Beecher. Toby, this is Kitty Morgan."

 

"Hello," Toby said politely, although Kitty's gaze had barely left Chris.

 

"What can I get you two?"

 

"Two hamburger specials, all the way. Coke okay to drink, Toby?"

 

"That's fine."

 

"All right, coming up," Kitty said, heading back to the kitchen.

 

After she was gone, Toby said, "Let me guess, you dated Kitty, right?"

 

Chris grinned and looked down. "Yeah, I did," he admitted.

 

"She still seems a bit taken with you."

 

"Kitty's okay, she just wasn't right for me."

 

Kitty brought their drinks back, attention firmly focussed on Chris, apparently oblivious to the fact that he only had eyes for Toby. Ryan O'Reily picked that moment to stop at their table.

 

"Kitty, baby, how are you?"

 

"Fine, Ryan," Kitty said in an annoyed tone.

 

"So, when are you going out with me?"

 

"Um, never?"

 

"You might as well. You're out of your league here. I think Keller's taken. Beecher, nice to meet you. See you later, K-boy," O' Reily said, going up to pay his bill.

 

Kitty gave Toby a glare and went back behind the counter. Chris shook his head.

 

"So," Toby said, "what's up with this O'Reily guy?"

 

"We grew up together. He's been in and out of trouble for years, dealing drugs, running scams. He's never done an honest day's work."

 

A few minutes later, Kitty arrived with their food. Chris waited until Toby took a bite of his burger, looking at him expectantly.

 

"This is so good," Toby said, wiping ketchup off his chin.

 

"Told you. Same as when I was a kid."

 

They dug into their food. Kitty came back later to see if they wanted dessert.

 

"Toby?" Chris asked.

 

"No, I'm stuffed. You go ahead, though."

 

"Nah, I don't think so. Thanks, Kitty, we just need the bill."

 

"You sure you don't want something sweet, Chris? It's on me," She said, obviously flirting.

 

Unbeknownst to Kitty, whose attention was firmly centered on Chris, an older woman had walked up and was watching the scene with interest.

 

Chris, catching Toby's glance behind him, turned.

 

"Hi, Mrs. Reimondo."

 

"Kitty, why don't you take these dishes away and get the bill?" The woman said firmly.

 

Kitty picked up the dishes and quickly walked to the back.

 

"Chris, how have you been?" The woman asked, smiling at Chris.

 

"I'm fine, Mrs. Reimondo. And you?"

 

"Just fine."

 

"This is Tobias Beecher. Toby, this is Marie Reimondo. She owns the place."

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

"You, too. Chris has been coming here as long as I can remember. It's good to have him back. I hope we'll be seeing more of both of you."

 

"I think you will," Toby said.

 

"Good. And I'm sorry about Kitty."

 

"No problem," Chris said. "Still picking up strays, I see."

 

"Well, honestly, she has a mind like a sieve and flirts way too much. But, she needed a job."

 

Chris and Toby laughed.

 

"Well," Marie said, "it's good to see you both, but I'd better get back to the kitchen."

 

Kitty came back with the bill, not saying a word as she dropped it on the table.

 

"I don't think Kitty likes me," Toby said.

 

"She'll get over it."

 

"Mrs. Reimondo is very nice."

 

"Yeah, she is. After my dad died, she looked out for me and Grace, always bringing over food. She's never let me repay her. There were some times, after my dad died, if it hadn't been for her and my friend Augustus's mom, I don't know what we would've done."

 

"You didn't have any family around here?"

 

"Nah, my dad was an only child, and my mom's not from here."

 

"I'm glad you had someone who was there for you," Toby said, reaching for Chris's hand.

 

"Are you ready to go?"

 

"Yeah, I'm ready."

 

When they got back to Chris's house, Toby played with Moose while Chris watered flowers.

 

Once they went inside, Chris asked "Wanna take a bath?"

 

"In the big tub?" Toby asked with a smile.

 

"In the big tub," Chris agreed. "Why don't you start it filling while I grab some beer?"

 

"Okay."

 

As soon as Chris entered the bathroom, he asked "Where are the bubbles?"

 

Toby looked at him strangely.

 

"You never had a bubble bath, Toby?"

 

Toby shook his head. "Well, when I was a kid. Usually, I just take a shower."

 

"Toby, baby, you gotta learn to treat yourself." Chris went to the tub and grabbed some bubble bath. He poured it under the faucet, then stirred the water until the tub filled with bubbles and the room was filled with the scents of juniper and sage.

 

Chris went back to Toby. "Tobe? We gotta get naked now."

 

Toby smiled and started undressing. "Sorry, you blew my mind with the bubbles."

 

"Why? Cause that's such a faggot thing to do?"

 

Toby's grin faded.

 

"I'm kidding, baby. But who gives a fuck? Come on in, you'll love it."

 

They settled into the warm, scented water. Toby sighed. "Mmm, this is nice."

 

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

 

He prodded Toby with his foot. "Toby, why did you get that look when I said faggot before? You having some trouble dealing with all this?"

 

"I've never liked those kind of terms, Chris. But honestly, I don't know what I am. I was married. I was attracted to women. Although truthfully, since we got together, I haven't noticed anyone else, man or woman."

 

Chris smirked. "Me, either, baby. But seriously, you know there's no need to label yourself. I've fucked men and women, so I guess technically, I'm bisexual. I just let people label me however they want. They're gonna do it anyway, you know? Fuck 'em."

 

"That's a great attitude, Chris. But I'm not like you, you're... fearless."

 

"Fearless? Me? I wish."

 

"Well, brave. Comfortable with who you are. I haven't been, not for a long time. But one thing I promise you, is that I'm not ashamed of you, Chris. That's never going to change. I'm just so... humbled that you want me."

 

"Aww, baby, come here."

 

Toby crawled over to Chris, who kissed him passionately, until they were both breathless.

 

"You know," Toby said, "I haven't had a wealth of experience, but you are the best kisser ever."

 

Chris laughed. "You're not bad yourself, Toby. Here, sit," Chris said, spreading his legs so Toby could slide between them.

 

Toby relaxed against Chris. "Mmm, this is really nice."

 

"Yeah, I know," Chris said, stroking Toby's arms. "I can't believe how gorgeous you are."

 

"I'm not."

 

"You are," Chris said firmly. "You ever gonna tell me why you think you aren't?"

 

"Not today. One big confession a day is plenty. Let's just... be for right now, okay?"

 

"Okay, sure," Chris said.

 

They stayed in the tub until the water got cold, then Chris touched Toby's shoulder. "Ready to get out, baby?"

 

"Yeah, I guess so."

 

Chris got out and grabbed a towel, drying Toby slowly. "You know I'd like to just lick all the water off you," Chris whispered against Toby's ear. "Groom you like a cat."

 

Toby laughed. "That's very apt. You're so cat-like, all sleek and pantherish."

 

"'Sleek and pantherish'? I like that," Chris teased, giving extra attention to drying Toby's ass.

 

"Chris? I think it's dry."

 

"Yeah? I just wanted to make sure. Is this?" Chris asked as his hand snaked around to grasp Toby's cock.

 

"Yeah, but not for long, I'd guess."

 

"You're really perceptive, baby. I like that."

 

"My turn now," Toby said, taking a towel from the rack.

 

They were both hard by the time Chris was dried to Toby's satisfaction. They went to the bedroom, stopping every few feet to kiss or touch each other. They spilled onto the bed and made slow, easy love, taking their time, touching each other all over. In the end, they turned to face each other, rubbing their weeping cocks together until they came, whispering each other's names. They held each other afterwards, not even willing to separate to clean up. They fell asleep that way, and it was in the early hours of morning that Chris gently peeled himself away from Toby and went to the bathroom, returning with a warm cloth he used to clean them both. Toby grunted, but didn't wake, and Chris slid back into bed and snuggled back up to his sleeping lover.

 

Chris awoke before Toby late in the morning. He slipped on jeans and went to fix breakfast for them. He was at the stove, scrambling eggs, when Toby appeared at the door in his boxers, still sleep-rumpled and yawning.

 

"Morning, Chris."

 

"Morning, baby, " Chris said, greeting Toby with a kiss. "You hungry?"

 

"Yes. That smells good."

 

"Bacon and eggs. You wanna make the toast?"

 

"I should be able to handle that," Toby said with a grin.

 

They had a pleasant breakfast, then Chris went to watch Toby as he got dressed.

 

"You know you can take a shower if you want," Chris told him.

 

"No, thanks, I want to be able to smell you on me for a little while longer."

 

"Jesus, Toby, how do you do that?"

 

"What?"

 

"Get me hot, just by saying something."

 

Toby laughed. "The same way you make me dizzy when you kiss me."

 

Chris chuckled. "I don't want to sound like a needy bitch, but when can I see you again?"

 

"Well, if you're a needy bitch, so am I. I don't know if I'll be back this way during the week."

 

Chris, trying to sound cheerful, said, "Well, there's always next weekend."

 

"I'll tell you what. I'll do my best to get back here during the week. If I can't, I'll just come here and spend the night."

 

"You don't have to do that, Toby. I'll miss you, but I don't want you to make the drive for nothing."

 

Toby huffed. "Nothing? Chris, I don't consider a night with you 'nothing'."

 

"I meant -- "

 

"I know what you meant. We'll see how it goes."

 

"Okay. Good luck with your folks. And, Tobe?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Sorry I was such an asshole yesterday. I shoulda waited for you."

 

"It's okay. I was an asshole too, for not telling my parents. I'm going to fix that today."

 

"Let me know how it goes?"

 

"Of course."

 

"It's about time!" Harrison Beecher exclaimed as Toby walked into his parents' living room.

 

Harrison and Victoria were sitting side by side on the couch, and Harrison's mother Cordelia was seated in one of the two chairs across from them.

 

"Hello, Mother," Toby said, giving her a hug.

 

"Hello, dear. Harrison," Victoria said, "let's wait and listen to what Toby has to say."

 

As Toby greeted his grandmother and took a seat in the chair beside her, Harrison said, "Yes, let's do that. What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

"Dad, I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have let it happen in the office - -"

 

"Or anywhere else. Toby, what were you thinking? A man... you never..."

 

"-- but," Toby continued calmly, "You should have knocked before just barging in. And while I apologize for my behavior, I'm not sorry about Chris. Only that I should have told you sooner."

 

"Told us sooner? Toby, how long have you been seeing this man?" Victoria asked. "It's just that we're a little surprised. You were married."

 

"I've been seeing Chris for a few weeks. I know I could have prepared you better for this. It's not anything I expected, but I'm happy. Chris is really great."

 

"But Toby," his father asked, "what will people think?"

 

Cordelia, who had been silent up until then, said, "Harrison, do you know how you sound?"

 

"Mother, all I mean is, I'm sure it will be a shock to everyone."

 

"I expect better from you, Harrison. You weren't raised this way. Toby is your son. And your own great uncle William was a homosexual. The family didn't try to ostracize him."

 

"He was just eccentric, Mother."

 

"Harrison, he was gay. He and Phillip lived together for over 30 years." She turned to Toby. "Toby, whoever you choose, I only want you to be happy. And I would like very much to meet your young man. Tell me about him."

 

"His name is Chris Keller. He works for the state, doing road construction. He's gorgeous and he's... he makes me feel like I'm so special."

 

"You are special, Toby. When can we meet him?"

 

"I'll see what we can work out. I haven't met his family yet, either."

 

"Toby," Harrison began, "Of course, all we want is for you to be happy. If this man makes you happy, then we'll try and get used to the idea."

 

"Yes," Victoria chimed in. "We love you, Toby."

 

"I know you do."

 

After Toby left, Grace called to tell Chris they were grilling at their mom's house.

 

"Want us to pick you up on our way over?" Grace asked.

 

"No, I'll take my bike. Do I need to bring anything?"

 

"Just your appetite. Jaz already went and got the steaks, I'm making the salad and Mom's doing baked potatoes."

 

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while, Grace."

 

Chris showered and dressed and set out. Jaz was seeing to the grill when Chris arrived.

 

He shook Chris's hand. "Hey man, how's it going? Wait, you don't have to answer. You look great."

 

"Thanks, Jaz, I am. Where is everybody?"

 

"Inside. Ma and Gracie are in the kitchen, and Vern's in the living room."

 

"I'll go say hello."

 

"Chris, be warned. You're the topic of conversation in there."

 

Chris laughed. "I don't doubt it."

 

Chris went to the kitchen, where he received hugs from his mother and sister, then he called a greeting to Vern, who was watching CNN.

 

"What can I do?" Chris asked.

 

"Tell us when you're bringing Toby over to meet us," Grace said without hesitation.

 

Chris ignored her. "Ma?"

 

"Well, we do want to meet him, whenever you're ready. For now, go see if Jaz is ready for the steaks. I have some hamburgers and a few hot dogs, too. Hank said he and Carrie might bring Jewel over."

 

Jaz told Chris the grill was ready, and Chris went back for the meat.

 

"Remember, honey, rare for Vern, well done for me," Margaret told him.

 

"I know, Ma."

 

The steaks didn't take long, and soon they were ready to eat. They decided to eat at the picnic table, since it was such a nice day. Vern was the only one opposed to the idea, and kept complaining until Margaret finally said, "Vern, why don't you go eat inside?"

 

Still grumbling, Vern picked up his plate and went inside.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Chris asked.

 

"Well, you know he's supporting Wilson Lowen for mayor. Lowen's not doing so well in the polls."

 

"God, I hope not," Grace said. "The man's a racist."

 

"Well, Vern's upset because Leo Glynn's doing better and better."

 

"Glynn's a good man, I think," Grace said. "He was police chief for a long time, and he did lower the crime rate. And there's never been any question about his character, unlike Lowen."

 

"I think he's the better man," Jaz said.

 

"Well, I don't pay attention to politics," Chris said, "but no way would I ever vote for Lowen."

 

Vern came to the door then and yelled, "Hank's here!"

 

"Tell him to come on out," Margaret answered.

 

Hank came out to the picnic table.

 

"Where are Carrie and Jewel?" Margaret asked.

 

"Oh, they're at home. I figured I'd just pick up a plate and take it back."

 

Margaret, disappointed, excused herself to go get Hank buns for the hamburgers and hot dogs.

 

"You know, Hank, you could've brought the baby over," Grace said. "You know how much Mom loves her."

 

"Come on, Grace, don't give me a hard time."

 

"I will give you a hard time. I know for a fact they only see her when you want them to babysit. Mom and Vern aren't able to see after her, Hank. You need to find a babysitter, and bring Jewel over for a visit."

 

"Babysitters are expensive, Grace."

 

"That's too bad. You're both -- "

 

"Come on, Grace, don't argue around your mom," Jaz said as Margaret came back out.

 

Grace gave Hank one last glare as she started to pick up their plates and take them inside. Chris helped her.

 

"You really got a way with people, Grace."

 

"He just makes me so damned mad, Chris," Grace said in a low voice. "Vern told me himself that the only time they see Hank or Andy is when they want something."

 

"He told me the same thing. But it's up to him and Ma to say no."

 

"Maybe so, but I'm going to have my say. Next time I see Andy, I'm going to tell him, too."

 

"Okay, I give up," Chris said, laughing.

 

After Hank left, Chris and Grace cleaned up while Jaz went to trim the shrubs in front of the house. They sent Margaret to the living room to relax, joining her when they were done. Chris headed home late in the afternoon, and called Toby as soon as he got there.

 

"Hey, Toby, how did it go?"

 

"It was... interesting. Dad was still sort of mad at first. And Mom was trying to keep the peace, as always. And my grandmother, she was great. She wants to meet you. Well, they all do."

 

"That's great, because my folks want to meet you, too. Really bad."

 

"So, how do we do this? When?"

 

"Well, anytime would probably work with my folks. Why don't you see when's good for your family, and we'll go from there."

 

"Okay, and listen, I will probably be in town sometime during the week."

 

"That's great. Toby. I'll look forward to it. Let me know when. And Toby, you know you don't have to go to a motel, you could stay here."

 

"Thanks, Chris. I'd like that."

 

"Good. I'll probably be at work when you get here, but there's a key under the flowerpot beside the back door."

 

"Okay, you sure, Chris?"

 

"Of course I'm sure. You'll be here when I get home... I can't wait to see you, Toby."

 

"Me, too. I'll call and let you know when I'll be there."

 

"Okay."

 

"Well, I guess I should let you go."

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you have stuff to do."

 

"Yeah, you too."

 

"So, bye, Toby."

 

"Bye, Chris."

 

After several seconds, they both hung up and sat there, grinning, anticipating the next time they would see each other.

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
